


Insanity's Playground

by Riverslegacy



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrenaline, F/M, Gen, Mayhem, Motorcycles, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: "Bones heal, girls love scars and pain is temporary. However, glory--glory is forever."-Some Awesome Guy-Insanity never looked so good.





	1. Cast

**A/N: After careful consideration, I've decided to bring this story back. However, I took out " _He, from Big Bang, who shall not be named_ ". I will not support or write about that man even as a character in a story and he was originally the reason I took it down. So, expect a few changes to the plot but not very many. I hope y'all enjoy this tale whether its your first time reading it or you 10th!   
**

**Stream Don't call me....Shinee's back y'all!**

_"My strengths and weaknesses are the same: I've got the willingness and stupidity to try anything. If I think it's even remotely possible, I'll do it._ " 

_Travis Pastrana_

**MEET THE BOYS**

**Jonghyun**

_"With motocross I've found that passion becomes your identity and that identity breaks all barriers."_

**Minho**

_"In Motocross, your ambition outweighs your talent."_

**Kibum**

_"Riding a race bike is an art - a thing that you do because you feel something inside."_

**Onew**

_"There are a lot of good guys that I race against, and that's what I enjoy the most."_

**Taemin**

_" The brave may not live forever, but the cautious never live at all."_

**MEET THE GIRLS**

_"4 months ago he broke his leg in 3 places and now he's out back trying to backflip a monster truck! Yet, he damn near had a stroke at the idea of me learning to do a double in the foam pit!"_

_"UGH! I swear, my man stay turning everything into a competition. Still can't believe he seriously tried to race that elderly woman, in a motorized chair, at the grocery store today. He better be lucky I love him and he fine. Good looking men stay doing the most sometimes."_

_"I just came here for the food and the eye candy. Shirtless, eye candy at that. Oh, and to spend time with my besties. Nowhere did I sign up to play nurse to any of these fools. I got blood on my favorite board shorts messing with them. Lorne could've warned me."_


	2. Heelys & Wheelies

Revving the engine again, for good measure, Jonghyun slowly eased the Lamborghini forward. 

The sun rays, from the good LA weather, glinted off its custom white pearlescent paint. Casting the luxury car in an ethereal glow. The flecks of gold that had been infused in the color, helped to lend to its other worldly shimmer.

Where other cars would be trimmed in steel or even chrome, Jonghyun's was all trimmed in gold. 24 karat gold, to be exact.

A stock Lamborghini screamed of luxury and money by itself but with all his custom conversions, it left little doubt what type of man owned this automobile. The hum of the twin engines announced to the world of its power, as he, once again, stepped on the breaks.

Casually, he glanced over at his long-time friend, as he held the camera steady. A small smile tugging at his lips. Before Key could say anything, the hiss of the speaker drew their attention to the reason they were there.

"Hi! Welcome to In N Out. Would you like to try our double double?" Came the voice of the drive-thru cashier.

Rolling his window down all the way, Jonghyun replied, "nah, not today. I'm kind've broke. So, let me just get two small strawberry milkshakes."

Key tried not to laugh, while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small scrape of paper and handing it to his friend. Shrugging out a weak. "Gotta save money, you know."

Looking down at it, Jonghyun then spoke back into the speaker cheerfully. "Oh. I have a coupon, by the way."

After giving him the total, the cashier told them to pull forward. Slowly, he pulled up to the drive-thru window and, once the shock had worn off, the cashier laughed.

"That will be $3.97, please," she chuckled. Then laughed even harder when he proceeded to pay her in change. There was even a random button and a small screw thrown in the heap he had handed her.

Quickly, she gave them their shakes. Covertly, she tried to sneak in a small paper that had her cell number written on it.

Shaking his head, Jonghyun handed it back to her. "I'm sorry but I can't take this. My girlfriend would kill me and then hunt you down to kill you too," he laughed, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

He had said it as a joke but he had to wonder if it was true. Lorne, as much as her loved her, could be unpredictable once pissed off. With that, he thanked the cashier, cranked up the music, and peeled off, back to the compound.

It was that time of year again, and Jonghyun had plenty of fellow extreme sports enthusiast headed to his estate. With all the competitions and X-games coming up, he always opened up his home to anyone who needed a place to crash, wanted to practice new tricks, or learn how to hit a double backflip from the inventor himself. It was always a good time but also a time when the most injuries happen at the estate. 

He only hoped that this year they wouldn't have to send anyone to the hospital by helicopter.

That shit was **expensive**! $20,000 to be exact.

Not that he minded. He did have the money after all. Being a 17-time X-game gold medalist ensured he had plenty of sponsors, merch, and video games, to profit from. So, he wasn't _hurting_ for cash.

It was just that it seemed to happen at least twice a year at the compound, sometimes more. The last person who had required a trip to the hospital by helicopter, had been Special. He had been practicing new tricks in the foam pit and accidentally turned right, trying to go for the metal ramp. 

Needless to say, he ended up overshooting and landed damn near at the top of a pine tree, breaking his back. Shortly after that, Jonghyun had a sign made and posted it **right** on the side of the ramp for all to see.

 **NO RIGHT TURNS**.

In exactly 7 minutes flat, he and Key had made it back to his house. Immediately, they were greeted by the sight of Lorne and Kamika unloading the bags from Minho's truck.

Frowning, he cut the engine on his lambo and got out. It wasn't like Minho to let the girls carry the luggage, nor his gear, to the guest house. He knew better than anyone how heavy their gear _alone_ could be.

 _Where the hell was he and where was Special, for that matter_?

Tapping Lorne on the shoulder, he handed her his milkshake as he took the bags from her. 

"Here, let's trade," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, bae," she smiled. Then taking a sip from the straw, exclaimed, "Oh. It's strawberry!"

She and Kamika began to walk back to the main house. They needed to make a grocery list and help Lailani unpack. 

Lailani would stay in the main house with Lorne and Jonghyun. While, Kamika and Minho took the guest house close by. It used to be the main house before Jonghyun had the new one built, but now it served as a guest house to his Moto-team whenever they were in town. 

Except, Special. He never leaves.

The other 3 guest houses would be divided between the other crews that came to the compound. Lorne had spent all morning making sure all the houses were stocked up on everything they would need. As well as fresh bedding and plenty of towels. 

At least, she didn't have to worry about Jonghyun's crazy Uncle Sonic and his team Shinwha. They'd stay where they always have, at Jong's mom's old house. That place always stayed stocked with everything--courtesy of his mother and sister. Which gave her one less thing to worry about.

It dawned on her that she had been so caught up in making sure the guest houses had everything, that she had completely forgotten to go grocery shopping for her own house and help Lailani settle in. Which had brought her and Kamika to their currant predicament.

It was Lailani's first time coming to the compound and Lorne wanted to prepare her for the mayhem that tended to happen there. She knew once the others started coming it was going to turn into pure pandemonium. She only hoped her friend could handle it and just maybe she, or Kamika, might be able to convince her to participate in some of the chaos. 

She only hoped that no one needed to go to the hospital by helicopter _again_.

 _That shit is expensive_.

In no time at all, Jonghyun and Key had put up Minho's gear and taken his and Kamika's belongings to the guest house. They could settle themselves in from there.

"Hey, Bling! You better get out here," called Taemin, from the backyard. "These two nut jobs are at it again!"

Scoffing, the motorists exchanged knowing looks before heading to the track out back.

Minho was extremely competitive by nature. He would turn almost anything into a competition just to prove he was the best. While Onew, aka Special, loved goading him into ridiculous competitions that neither would win and, more than likely, someone _always_ got hurt. 

Right now, was no exception.

Key and Jonghyun found the two lined up at the start line of one of the dirt tracks Jonghyun used for his rally cars.

Laughing, Key yelled, "are you two in _heelys_? What grown ass man wears **HEELYS**! Neither one of you even know skate."

Taemin sighed as he stood next to Jonghyun. Turning to him, arms folded, he huffed. "Where the hell do you even find men's heelys? I swear--"

However, before he could finish that sentence the girls approached them. 

"What the hell is going on now?" Asked Lorne as Jonghyun wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"You know how they are," he whispered into her neck.

Sighing, she nodded.

"Charisma and Special are being dumbasses, as _usual_. It shouldn't be that surprising Lorne," smirked Taemin. 

His attention was then drawn to the familiar but unfamiliar girl that stood next to a fuming Kamika. Clearing his throat, he nudged the girl. "Hey, you were on the party bus with us last year in Vegas right?" He asked, placing a charming smile upon his face.

Smiling, she nodded, "yeah. That would be me, I'm Lailani."

"Minho, I swear to God if you break any bones doing this dumb shit, you're driving yourself to the hospital," yelled an Irate Kamika from the side lines. "And your stupid ass will be sharing a room with Special for the rest of the time we're here. Think I'm playing?" She threatened balling her fist for emphasis.

Lorne turned in Jonghyun's arms, so that they were now face to face. "You're going to stop this, right?" She asked eyebrow raised.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he pulled away. Cuffing his hands around his mouth he yelled, "hey! If you dumbasses are hell bent on racing then let's at least do the shit right. At least this way we can all get in on the fun."

Smirking, Minho yelled back. "So, what did you have in mind?" Already he and Special were headed back in the others direction.

"Me and Special dug out a dirt course with the big cat a couple days ago and I've been looking for a reason to test it out. Might as well turn it into a competition," grinned Jonghyun.

* * *

 **20 minutes later** :

They all lined up at the starting line. Each of them sitting inside their power-wheel. 

The toy car's original batteries had each been replaced with the engine of a 250-dirt bike. Jonghyun was driving a red Lamborghini. Minho had chosen a yellow hummer. While Taemin chose to drive a white BMW and Key picked a sporty grey McLaren. 

Last, but not least, were Special and Lorne. He had chosen a bright blue monster truck and she had decided on her favorite. It was the brightest most obnoxious shade of hot pink imaginable but the Barbie corvette match her equally bright helmet and obnoxious hot pink gloves.

Lailani and Kamika had decided not to race. Instead, one would wave the starting flag and the other would sit at the finish line.

"Is this course even stable?" Cringed Taemin, as he eyed the 25-foot dirt ramp that was dangerously close to the treeline and a small creek.

"Yeah, it's fine. Me and Jong did all the math before we dug it out. Everything should hold up fine. Just aim for the center of the ramps and you'll be good," assured Special. Hitting his helmet a few times, he shook his head and waited for Kamika to wave the flag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laughed Key, as he regarded the Special one's actions.

"Yeah, man. You already don't have very many brain cells left. So, you need to be trying to keep the ones you have," co-signed a laughing Minho.

"Man, fuck you Chrisma," joked Special. "Keep talking to me like that and I'll have Mika beat your ass." Then turning to the aforementioned girl, asked, "aye, Mika! You're gonna handle my lightweight, right?"

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "boy, handle your own shit." With that, she held up the checkered flag high in the air. Signaling, that they had about ten seconds before the race started.

Quickly, Jonghyun turned to face his girlfriend.

Leaning his body over, so that he could speak lowly, he whispered, "Lor, if you stay in the inside lane it won't be hard to stay on course. Make sure you ease off the gas when you hit that second ramp, or you'll overshoot it." Tapping her helmet once, for luck, he smiled, "I'll see you at the finish line."

Nodding her head, she waited for the flag to drop.

Kamika held the flag up for a few more seconds as she walked to the side--so that she was no longer in danger of being ran over by power-wheels-- and in one swift motion, dropped the flag.

Instantaneously, all the toy cars shot forward, racing toward the first ramp of the course. 

Jonghyun was in first place and the fight for second was currently being waged between Minho and Special. Special cut off him off at the next turn and slid into second. Only to be passed by Lorne, as she held up her middle finger laughing. 

On the second ramp, she did just as her boyfriend had instructed. Wobbling a bit, as she hit the bottom of the second dirt ramp, she quickly regained control of her corvette and raced to catch up with Jonghyun. 

However, she looked back just in time to catch Taemin's epic fail. He had overshot the second ramp, clipping its corner and went crashing down into the small creek below. After seeing that he was fine, she turned her attention back to racing.

Meanwhile, Charisma and Key were duking it out for fourth. As they approached the last ramp, both hit it with ferocity but, while in the air, Key kicked Minho's car which caused a chain reaction.

Minho undershot the landing and rolled down the ramp, as Key cleared it.

"You petty **BITCH**!" Yelled the Flaming Charisma, as he dusted himself off and limped towards the finish line.

Key, however, didn't get the chance to enjoy the small victory. After clearing the ramp, he landed with too much force and lost control of his power-wheel. Sending him spiraling out of control before crashing into a near by tree. Getting out the toy car, he kicked the wheel in frustration.

"That's what your ass gets!" Came the distant yell of Charisma, as he laughed and limped towards the finish line.

Pouting, Key headed for the finish line too.

As Jonghyun hit the last ramp and crossed the finish line, he pulled the mini lambo into a backflip in celebration. Then skidding to a sudden stop, he jumped out and waited for the others to finish.

Lorne came soaring over the ramp landing on two wheels as she crossed the finish line. With Special not far behind her, he jumped from his truck as soon as it hit the dirt of the finish line. They all watched as his truck careened into Jong's Lambo.

Together, the trio, Lailani, and Kamika, watched as the others walked the rest of the way to cross the line. They ranged from, wet to dusty and pouting, but all were pissed they hadn't won and none of them had brought back their toy cars.

After taking all the cars back to the garage, the gang decided that their time would be better spent welcoming the other bikers as they began to arrive truck by truck.

So, they all headed back toward the main house--wondering what the rest of the day would look like and if it would end in blood or a trip to the ER by midnight.


	3. Need Some Ice?

"Bling," called Lorne over her shoulder, as she looked through the key cabinet in the garage. 

The girls had decided that now would be the perfect time to leave and go to the grocery store. Lorne still needed to get a few things for the main house and come up with something to make for dinner. She had promised Bling that she'd cook for all the riders when they got to the compound, as a way of saying welcome to hell.

Frustrated, that she couldn't find what she was looking for, she huffed petulantly. Blowing a few strands of her hair to float above her brow for a few seconds before they reclaimed their position against the side of her face. 

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against an equally strong chest as soft kisses were peppered along the side of her neck down to where it met her shoulder; before said delectable lips retraced their steps back up to stop near her ear. Her eyes now half-lidded in the bliss that her boyfriend so amply provided as he easily eased her previous frustration at not finding her car keys.

"You rang?" Asked Jonghyun huskily before placing another soft kiss against her temple.

"I can't find the keys to the Denali and I need to go to the grocery store," She moaned, as she relaxed further into his hold. Pulling away slightly, he perused the cabinet before reaching in and pulling out the keys. He opened her hand, placed the keys inside, then closed his hand around hers.

"Better?" He smiled softly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. Then pulling her closed hand to his lips, he gave it a kiss as well. Nodding her head, Lorne turned around and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"While I'm gone could you please light the grill and get the pit going," she asked, running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Nodding his head, he kissed her again. Running his hands down her waist to cup her ample ass and giving it a slight squeeze.

Giggling at Bling's display of affection, Lorne tried to remain on subject and not be distracted by her boyfriend's obvious neediness. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight.

Looking up at him, she asked, "is there anything you want me to get you from the store?"

Smirking down at her, he stated huskily, "whip cream. The one in the red can. **Extra,** creamy."

"Anything else?" She grinned, having an idea of exactly where this was going. Already, she was pulling away from him and headed toward the switch to open the car port.

Roughly, he gave her ass a smack before answering. "And condoms."

Before she could make a cheeky response, Lani and Mika had entered the garage, bringing with them the recyclable bags they had gotten from the pantry of the main house.

Chivalrously, Jonghyun opened the car doors for the women and the driver's door for Lorne. Stepping inside the car, she winked at her man and put her seat belt on. Quickly, they kissed before he closed her door and tapped the hood of the car twice, as she backed out.

As the girls drove down the driveway and headed towards the street that led to the freeway, they passed by two huge neon-green lifted F250s. Both had toy haulers attached and had dirt bikes in the truck beds.

"Oh, no. Here comes trouble," mumbled Lorne.

"Of course, they'd be the first to get here," agreed Kamika. Then pointing behind them at the other F250s grumbled, "make it double. Looks like Bangtan Boys are here too, this year."

"Oh, God," exasperated Lorne. "Please, tell me they're not hauling fireworks."

Shaking, her head Mika sighed, "sorry Lor. Their truck bed's full of em."

Confused, Lani asked, "does that mean something bad is about to happen? And who are these guys?"

Mika looked at Lani and took in her expression. Solemnly, she explained, "it means, we'll need to get several first aid kits--and burn cream. Lots and _lots_ of burn cream. Sad part is--it's never them that gets hurt in their stupid ass games. It's always an innocent bystander. So watch your back. Burns and head injuries aren't gender restrictive."

"Anything else?" Giggled Lani. After hearing that explanation, they sounded exactly like Shinee to her. It was like, Mika was a pot calling the kettle black but she wouldn't be the one to point _that_ out. Well, except for that whole possible burns thing; that was pretty unique. She was sure it had something to do with the fireworks but she wasn't quite sure what. Guess she would find out, later.

Mika tilted her head in thought then looked to Lorne for help. 

Sighing, Lorne merged to enter the freeway and then cut on the music. Looking into her center mirror, she took a quick look at Lani. "Yeah. Actually there is," she smirked. "Jimin, is off limits. Oh, and if Kai shows up, which I'm sure he will, then he's off limits too."

Shaking her head, Lani exclaimed, "wait a minute! Why?"

Laughing, Mika reached back and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Girl from the moment you set foot in that house, Taemin had eyes on you," she giggled. "And if Minnie has his eye on you then it means, whether you know it or not, you're pretty much taken. Which means that everyone else is now off limits, but _especially_ those two."

"Well, at least he's cute," shrugged Lailani. After that, the SUV fell silent. Except, for the music flooding through the speakers and the roaring of the engine.

In no time at all, they made it to the Walmart Super store and began shopping for everything they would need. An hour, and $1500 later, they were pulling into the driveway. Minho, Taemin and Key helped to unload the groceries. 

Special and Jonghyun were outback tending to the guests and making sure the BBQ pit was properly lit.

Quickly, the girls began washing and prepping the meat for the grill. Seasoning it to perfection, they began to section it off into groups within the foil roasting pans. They put all the seasoned beef together in one pan, then the pork in another and the chicken in the last one.

All except the tri tips and briskets, which had a pan all to themselves. Seeing that they could use an extra pair of hands, Key offered to help. Taking all of the meat out to the huge grill and double-barrel smoker. Then returning to help make side dishes.

Together, they cut up all the vegetables and boiled the potatoes for potato salad. Kamika made her famous BBQ baked beans with tons of smoked ham, bell pepper and onions. While Lorne made her special BBQ sauce, Mac n cheese and peach cobbler. Learning from last year's fiasco she made sure to make 3 huge pans this time. 

So, hopefully there wouldn't be a fight for the last piece again.

The rest of the side-dish spread included; banana pudding, cabbage, sweet corn bread, roasted corn on the cob, rice pilaf, Hawaiian short ribs, cucumber salad, homemade coleslaw, hush puppies and a vegan friendly spinach salad. 

They had just put the final items in the oven to cook when they heard all the racket.

Loud cheering and jeering was coming from the backyard. Looking to one another, Key, Lorne, and Kamika played a quick round of rock, paper, scissor. Losing, Lorne cursed under her breath before grabbing an empty ice chest and heading into the garage.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a confused Lani, as Key and Mika went back to cooking.

"Oh, nothing honey. Lor just lost and now she has to play nurse to the victims of the bullshit taking place outside," answered Key, as if talking about the weather.

Shaking her head, Lani went to go and see if Lorne needed a hand. After grabbing a huge first aid kit, they filled up the ice chest using the ice machine in the garage, grabbed some plastic bags, and two handles of flexiwrap. 

After loading the items in the ice chest, they drug it out back.

The first things that Lorne had noticed were, aside from the big blue blowup ring having been set up, that both Got7 and Bangtan had obviously put up their gear and set up in two of the 3 guest houses. And now it seemed that they were taking turns getting in the boxing ring, with Charisma playing both referee and announcer.

Quickly, she glanced around for Bling and found him calmly sipping a beer and manning the BBQ pit. Fork tings in one hand and tongs in the other, he coolly regarded the chaos about to happen in the ring. 

Silently, Lorne and Lani made their way to him as the fight was about to begin.

"In this corner, they call him the one punch--bringer of pain--" announced Charisma, holding out one of his hands towards the ring's corner. While the other, used a suju bottle as a mic. "Onew "Special" Lee!"

A round of applause and cheering erupted from the men in the backyard, as a shirtless and shoeless, Special raised his boxing-glove clad hands high in the air.

Bling flipped over and basted the meat, as Lorne shook her head at the spectacle. Someone tapping her shoulder caused her to turn around and look up at the smiling face.

"Hey, RM," she greeted cheerfully, giving the tall gentleman a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. I've been doing good, Lor. Thanks for asking," smiled the handsome Bangtan team leader. "I just wanted to come up and say hello. You know, since Bling over there likes to keep you all to himself," he laughed jokingly. Suddenly turning serious, he asked. "Did you make a peach cobbler this year?"

Nodding her head, she beamed. "Sure did. Please make sure none of Bangtan fights over the last piece this time."

"Yes, ma'am. Don't worry I got it. My team will be too tired from fighting in the ring to fight over food---again," he chuckled, looking back towards the ring as the next contender was announced.

"And In this corner--" Charisma announced excitedly. "Bangtan's own Taehyung "The Flying V" **KIM**!" 

Again, the crowd cheered as Taehyung hit his gloves together and bounced from foot to foot.

"He's gonna lose, isn't he?" Asked RM dryly.

"Yep." Agreed Lorne and Jonghyun in unison.

Shrugging, Bling added, "Special's never lost a match."

Minho looked at each man, before calmly explaining the rules. "Alright. I want a good clean fight. No cheap shots, no MMA moves, nothing below the belt, and to tap out all you need to do is drop to your knees. Now, touch gloves and at the bell, start swingin."

Stepping away, Charisma watched as both men touched gloves and waited for the bell to sound. After a few more seconds, he signaled to Taemin to ring the bell and the fight began.

V came out swinging, trying to land a left hook but Special easily dodged it and came back with a right jab that connected to Taehyung's shoulder. The onlookers winced at the sound it made. The hit was so hard that it jarred V's body a bit and caused him to stumble. 

However, he recovered quickly and landed a nice uppercut. For any _regular_ individual that hit would have been enough to end the match, but not for Special. It was as if his chin absorbed the hit, he didn't even budge. 

Instead, he smirked.

Taken back, Taehyung didn't even have time to respond as Special's fist came flying forward, until it was too late. Stumbling forward, he clutched his left eye with one gloved hand, while the other shot out to try and help him regain his balance.

"On your knees!" Screamed Suga, from the side lines. "Get on your knees, dammit!"

Stumbling a bit, Taehyung wobbled to his knees ending the fight. Rushing forward, Minho grabbed Onew's gloved hand and raised it in the air. "Special wins!" He yelled. 

Carefully, Jimin and J-hope helped Taehyung out of the gloves before walking him out the ring and to a chair.

Lorne filled a plastic bag with ice and let out the air, before tying it in a knot and taking it over to V.

Gently, she reached out and removed his hand from his eye. "Alright let's see the damage," she spoke softly, cringing when the swollen lid was revealed. "Oh," she sighed. "It's already turning purple."

Shaking her head, she placed the ice bag on the angry red and inflamed lid. She had no doubt that it was going to look worse in the morning.

"Make sure you keep that on for at least 15 minutes." She instructed. "I don't see how beating each other's brains in could possibly be considered fun."

"It would've been fun---if I hadn't lost," grumbled Taehyung. "Thanks, Lorne."

Nodding her head, she walked back over to where Jonghyun and Lani were.

"So, who's next?" Asked Charisma excitedly.

"I'll go," beamed Jackson, from the Got7 team, as he stood up and walked to the ring. Minho and Taemin helped him put on the discarded gloves that Taehyung had left behind.

Once again, Minho explained the rules and, once again, the bell sounded. 

Jackson was able to get some good hits in but had gotten to cocky. Taking his eyes off Special, he winked at Lailani, who raised a brow at his antics. He laughed but then stopped when he caught her panicked expression. 

Turning around, he came face to face with Onew's fist and his world went black.

"Hey, Wang. You good?" Asked a hovering Jinyoung, as he passed the smelling salt over Jackson's nose for the second time. Jumping slightly, when the aforementioned man grumbled out a barely cohesive. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Helping him to his feet, JinYoung shook his head as Jackson leaned into him for support. "So, what did you learn?" He asked.

Sighing, Jackson groggily admitted. "Don't get cocky." Turning his head, he looked around the ring. "I lost, didn't I?" He asked his friend and team mate. Carefully, they made their way to a set of near by chairs.

"Man, hell yeah, you lost!" Yelled Bam2x from behind them. "I ain't never seen a muthafucka who got knocked out for a whole ass **two minutes** , win anything _except_ a hospital stay," joked the youngster.

Giving him a pat on the back, Bam2x laughed. "At least you're face is still pretty and you ain't end up like Taehyung, none bobbin and no weavin ass. Eye so black, it look like he already wearing an eye patch. Looking like Patchy, the pirate from Spongebob headass."

Once Jackson was seated, he looked back to where Lorne's friend had been, only to cringe when he saw her laughing and flirting with Minnie. He should've known a girl that fine wouldn't be single for long. Sighing, he placed his head down between his arms, resting it on the top of his thighs; hoping to God that he didn't have a concussion.

 **6 rounds later** :

"Jonghyun. I swear you need to put an end to this," hissed Lorne.

"Minnie is bleeding from his ear. **HIS EAR**! There are so many injuries that I'm running out of ice, bandages, and anti-inflammatorys." Exclaimed the irate women, watching as Lani tried in vain to convince Taemin to go to the hospital. Instead, he just laid his head on her lap getting blood all over her board shorts.

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. "I swear, if you don't end this shit, I'm throwing away that entire can of whip cream and putting you on time out for two weeks. I promise you, you'll be rooming with Special in the guest house."

Snapping his head to her questioningly, she nodded her head. 

Sighing, he pulled her close and gave her a lingering kiss. "Fine. I'll put an end to it," he caved. "You know, I thought you were above using my weaknesses against me. That was a little petty and more Mika's style." He laughed.

"As long as it gets me my way. I am perfectly content with being petty," she smiled. Kissing her lips again, he pulled out his phone.

A little less than five minutes later, he came waltzing up already taking off his shirt.

"Hey, what's the score." He grinned.

"8 Special and nothing for anyone else," laughed Minho, as he dapped the elder and pulled him into a half-hug.

"About time you showed up Unc," smiled Bling as he took the meat off the grill and placed it in the pan.

"Sonic!" Boomed Special from the ring. "It's about time your ol' dusty ass showed up."

Eyes widening, Jonghyun shook his head in disbelief. "Shit, he just had to say that," he muttered.

Grinning, the older man just put on the gloves and, not even waiting for the bell, walked up to Onew and punched him right in the gut. Special grabbed his stomach as a reflex but quickly came up and returned with a left jab to Sonic's shoulder. Wincing the older man stumbled, than drew back and landed a combo that sent Special spiraling to the floor.

Just like that, the fight was over.

Shaking his head, Sonic helped up the dazed Special. Laughing, he taunted. "You still fight like a bitch. Call me old and dusty again and next time I won't go so easy on you."

Laughing, Onew spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. "Man, you got to fight all fresh as a daisy. Meanwhile, I was like 7 or 8 fights in," complained Special.

Looking to Jonghyun, RM raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys said that Special never loses?" He asked.

"He doesn't," shrugged Bling. "Unless, it's to my uncle Sonic."

Before any other words could be said, Mika announced that dinner was ready. So, differences aside, all the teams gathered (and some limped) to eat the wonderful meal the ladies and Key had prepared.

Meanwhile, Lorne and Mika after making their boyfriends plates, watched apprehensively as each person packed their plates with food. Looking for all the world like starving wounded animals. Both women hoping beyond hope that a repeat of last year wasn't brewing on the horizon.

They still had yet to bring out the deserts. In particular, the peach cobbler, that last year almost started a war and ended with two people going to the hospital and one person nearly losing an eye.


	4. Smoke Signals

Slowly, they began to bring out the deserts. 

One by one, they set the pans on the long serving table. Key quickly set down the 2 huge pans of peach cobbler as Mika set down the vat of vanilla ice cream. Steam wafted off the cobblers, letting everyone know they were still very much warm. 

Lor and Lani placed the serving spoons, ice cream scoops, utensils and plastic bowls at the end of the table. Everyone waited with barely contained enthusiasm as Lorne cut into the first pan of peach cobbler. After cutting several pieces, she handed them off to Mika who placed a small scoop of ice cream into each one. 

Once that was done, Key took a bowl and walked away to enjoy the treat while Lailani did the same. Mika and Lorne looked at each other and shared a silent conversation before taking a bowl to their respective partners.

Everyone else began to crowd around the table, and with the ferocity of food deprived Alaskan wolves spotting an injured baby rabbit, descended onto the deserts. It was chaotic and pure carnage but thankfully relatively peaceful. Although, someone did get stabbed in the hand with a fork for reaching into another person's bowl. 

That was only one of a _few_ isolated incidents.

All in all, dinner had gone much better than everyone had anticipated. Maybe from now on they should have a boxing match right before the welcome dinner, every year.

Pulling her into his lap, Jonghyun praised. "This was incredible, as always, Lor." Taking another bite of cobbler and spoonful of ice cream, he continued. "Thank you for cooking. I really wish that I could have gotten another piece of this but I already know its all gone."

Lorne smiled and began to say something, only to pause at the scene to her left. Which caused Bling to follow her line of sight.

Their attention was drawn to a fork wielding Jaebum, as he loomed over a laughing Yugyeom. "Reach into my plate again and watch how you draw back a nub," he threatened. Trying to keep the peace before things got ugly, Jinyoung gave Yugyeom half of his cobbler a la' mode.

Turning her attention back to Bling, Lorne smiled and kissed his cheek. "I figured you would say that," she giggled. "Which is why I made 3 pans and only had Key to bring out two."

Laughing at her slyness, Jonghyun kissed her lips.

After dinner, since it was still early, everyone tried to find something to get into. It was then that Bling remembered that he had been gifted a new Monster truck--courtesy of Red Bull. So, he came up with the _brilliant_ idea that he should try and flip it.

For an hour all the guys sat around debating about where to put the ramp and how fast Jonghyun should go to get the optimal rotation on the flip.

Finally, Bling had Special use the backhoe to place the ramp back an additional 10 feet. Putting on his fire-retardant mask, gear and then his helmet, he jumped into the truck. Key began to record everything on his camera, turning on its LED lighting feature to better capture the moment--due to the quickly darkening sky.

Mika and Lani sat quietly inside the rhino (type of golf cart) watching as Lorne approached her man.

Using the step ladder, she pulled herself up to the driver's side. Quickly, Jonghyun took off his helmet leaning so that his head stuck out the window.

"Please be safe." Whispered Lorne, as she traced the sides of his face with her fingertips.

"I'll be as safe as I can." Agreed Bling. Nodding her head, she pulled him in for a searing kiss, then helped him put back on his helmet. Lightly, she tapped it once. "Good." She smiled.

Getting down, she walked back over to the girls and took a seat inside the rhino. Starting it up, Lorne drove over towards the ramp where everyone else would be.

Now that he was alone, Jonghyun said a quick prayer before starting the truck. He was by no means afraid. It was only out of habit--to help calm some of the adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins at a rapid speed. 

The monster truck's engine roared as it sped across the clearing. As soon as he reached 130mph, the ramp came into view. All of the bikers, and the women in the rhino, gathered with phones and camcorders out, waiting on bated breath.

In no time, he hit the ramp. Sailing into the air, he began to turn the truck, so it could go into a full rotation. It looked, for all the world, like it was going to be successful but halfway into the flip the truck started falling.

It wasn't going to make it.

Lorne gasped and stood from the rhino as the truck landed with a sickening crunch right onto its hood. Just as she was about to run over, strong arms pulled her back.

"You have to wait Lor," comforted Special, as they looked on at all the smoke that had begun to emanate from the truck. Several yells of fire and even more calling out to Bling, began to gain in volume and urgency.

Finally, he emerged from the truck unharmed. Dusting himself off, He took off his helmet and made his way to Lorne.

"Well, that was an epic fail," he laughed, as others around him began to laughed to. Shaking her head, Lorne pulled away from Special and ran up to Jonghyun wrapping her arms around him. 

Smiling, he bent down kissing her passionately. The smoke from the truck intensified and soon it became engulfed in flames.

"See, this is what happens when you give Bling a monster truck for five minutes!" Laughed Minnie into Key's camera, pointing at the fiery mess that was once a red bull monster truck. "He tries to flip it at 130mph and crashes!"

Pulling away from Lorne's delectable lips, Bling turned to face them, yelling. "You forgot to say how, fail or **not** , I make that shit look good."

At that, everybody laughed.

Looking around, Jonghyun asked. "So, anybody got anything else they wanna do?"

And just like that, all **hell** broke loose.

* * *

Bangtan unloaded all the fireworks they had in both truck beds and war was declared. The girls loaded the rhino with a few first aid kits, two large ice chests stacked on top of each other, and all the burn cream they had bought at Walmart. 

Minho had them set up a First Aid station near the pool and far away from the war currently taking place in the back yard.

Loud popping and booms rang throughout the back yard, as the fireworks were positioned like military cannons before being lit. Thick grey smoke clouded the back yard like fog, making it impossible to see two feet in front of you. Laughing and grunts of pain could be heard after every firework attack.

People limped, left and right, around the nurse's station. Coming from or going to it and the girls were slowly running out of burn cream.

"Oh my God!" Yelled Lailani over all the loud commotion. "Is this what you guys meant earlier about Bangtan? This is insane. I feel like I'm in a world war one trench. How is this fun?"

There were people running around **everywhere**. Throwing M80's and cherry bombs at each other. While others chose to use big red rockets and launch them at their targets from safer distances. Jin and Key had chosen to play the role of announcers in the mists of the chaos as Minnie recorded everything.

Wearing oversized foam cowboy hats, the duo gave play by plays of the destruction and conducted interviews with anyone they could find in the smoke.

Bling and Charisma had gotten smart and wrapped wet towels around their heads to keep from getting face burns. However, others weren't so lucky. Bam2x had taken a bottle rocket to the groin and Special caught a cherry bomb to the shin. Both men had been seen and treated at the First Aid station.

Lorne begged them to just stay and rest but as soon as the burn cream was on, they ran out to join back in the war.

About a half hour into the pandemonium, a new face walked up to the station. Well, not really new but welcomed and uninjured.

Waving his hands to clear some of the smoke, he smiled.

"Hey, ladies," he beamed, giving Lorne and Kamika hugs. "Have you guys seen Minnie or Bling? I need the key to the garage so I can put up my gear."

Shaking her head, Mika answered. "Sorry Kai, the last time we saw them Bling was launching a red devil at JB and Minnie was out there recording it." Using her arms she gestured toward the thickest parts of the smoke, where all the noise was coming from.

Light from another firework attack lit up the clouds of smoke briefly with beautiful blues, yellows, and reds. Yet, instead of Ooos and Ahhhs, there were painful wails and laughter.

Sighing, Kai began to walk in the direction of all the racket. Pulling his arm, Lorne hissed. "What the hell are you doing? Stay here. You go out there and they're gonna shoot your ass off."

Laughing, he politely removed her hand. "I'll be alright Lor. You worry too much," he assured. "Just last year I was in the thick of all this, remember. I'm not called Teflon slick for nothing, you know."

Rolling her eyes at his boasting, Lorne scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever--just don't say anything to me when you come running back here screaming bloody murder with your hand blown off or something."

With that, Kai began to walk away in search of Bling and Minnie. As he began to disappear into the smoke, Lorne yelled. "Make sure you ask Mika for help because I'm not going to do it! And tell Bling to bring his ass home NOW!"

Two minutes. 

All it took was two minutes, and with in those two minutes it was as if time itself had stood still. Frame by frame, the girls watched in horror as events unfolded. A Pryro-happy J-hope running past them with a huge black diablo rocket flanked by a one-eyed lighter wielding grinning Taehyung. 

Next thing they saw was the duo aim and fire into the smoke. Tormented screams rang out over all the noise followed the distinct sound of a body falling onto the ground and Jonghyun yelling for a cease fire.

Then came the silence. 

There was no more yelling, no more laughing, and **no** more _fireworks_.

Charisma and Special emerged from the smoke carrying someone who was clutching tightly to their head with both hands. Grabbing some burn cream and ice, Mika ran up to them.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "What happened?"

Minho sighed out. "He took a rocket to the face, baby. We're gonna take him inside where there's better lighting and see if he needs to go to the hospital." Nodding her head, she followed them inside. Watching as they laid him across one of Bling and Lorne's oversized suede sectional sofas.

Lorne waited outside watching as everyone dispersed, waiting for Jonghyun. Finally, his shirtless form emerged from the receding smoke. His body glistening from running around the back yard. The towel was still firmly wrapped around his head as his untied board shorts hung low on his hips.

Holding up his hand, he stopped whatever she was about to say. Sighing, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I know, I know. This whole thing was stupid and I'm an idiot. We're all idiots but it was so much fun."

Giggling, she replied. "Well I'm glad you're acknowledging that this was stupid and you guys were dumb." Running her hands up, she pulled the towel from his head and draped it over the back of the rhino. "Come on. You're helping me put all this shit up and then I'm going to take a shower," she commanded gently.

Smirking, he pulled her back against his chest and kissed her neck. "Correction," he whispered darkly. "We're taking a shower." Then pulling away he hopped in the rhino and started it up. Waiting as Lorne sat down before pulling off towards the garage. Both were hoping that their friend wouldn't have to go to the hospital tonight.

"Alright, let me see." Mika gently commanded. Slowly, he removed his hands from his face. Minnie stayed close by filming everything. A massive knot the size of a grapefruit sat proudly on his forehead, oozing blood mixed with a clear liquid. It was trimmed in a burn ring with dark purple and angry red welts around the edges.

"So, Kai, do you have any words for anyone wanting to come to Bling's house this year?" asked a Laughing Minnie, as Mika handed Kai a cold compress and tentatively applied burn cream to his forehead.

Looking at the camera, Kai bit out. "Yeah, don't. Even if you don't participate in any of the bullshit wars you'll still end up getting hurt."

Grabbing the camera, he brought it so that he was in frame and yelled. "Stay the Hell away from this place!" as everyone else laughed.

(Footage taken from Key's camera)


	5. Crossing Over to the Chaos Side

Slowly, he laid her body back down across the rumpled satin sheets. Kneeling before her, he smirked, watching her body displayed before him in such a manner. She was spread out, legs agape. Deliciously mocha thighs rested lightly on either side of his chiseled body. She was a buffet of delectable proportions and he had been feasting ravenously all night. 

It was now well past sunrise and he had no intention of stopping or even slowing down his banquet.

Leering wickedly, she ran her hands ups his arms. Tracing the bulging veins that showed off his dedication to weight training. Feeling as the muscles rippled and bunched beneath her fingertips. Taking one of her roaming hands, he brought it to his lips. Taking one of the diligent fingers into his mouth, he ran his tongue across the appendage in smooth circles.

Giggling, she pulled her hand away and propped herself up on her elbows. Bending down a little, he brought her in for a searing kiss. Slowly he leaned them back, turning as he did, so that she straddled his firm thighs. Passionately, his tongue explored the expanse of her neck and shoulders. Intermingling soft nips and languid licks between fervent caresses.

His hands were _everywhere_.

Tracing the soft curves of her body with his fingertips as he roughly thrust into her wanting body.

Rhythmically, they began rocking. Gasps and moans filled the room, as they competed against the headboard and bed frame for which could be the loudest.

"Fuck Lor," panted Jonghyun, as he re-positioned himself so that he was kneeling again. He wrapped strong hands around each chocolaty thigh, as she continued to roll her hips to the rhythm he had set. Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly as he hit a delectably sensitive spot deep within her.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she braced herself against his passion. Rolling her hips, she met him thrust for thrust; and he met her, undulation for delicious undulation.

Slowly, she began to lean back until her palms rested on the bed's flat surface and her legs were straight out. Jonghyun slid his hands down so that they cupped her hips. With reckless abandon, he guided her hips as she arched up and used her arms to rock forward.

Throwing his head back, Jonghyun hissed in pleasure as he thrust as deep as he could go. As they took pleasure from one another, slapping skin echoed in the room; giving the couple a sort of round of applause for their exertion.

Carefully, Lorne wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her body all the way back. Placing her arms over her head until they, once again, touched the soft satin sheets. Resting the top of her head against those same sheets, she closed her eyes as her body lurched forward.

Gritting his teeth, Jonghyun held back a loud moan as he pounded into Lorne at a sloppier, less focused, pace. Quickly, he pulled her up, so they were almost nose to nose. Running his hands up her body until their fingers intertwined. Despite their rapid and rough pace, he placed gentle unhurried kisses up her collarbone until their lips met. Pulling away from his sinful lips slightly, Lorne gasped as their pace began to slow.

Smiling, Jonghyun was about to say something--when there was a loud knock at the door. Then, scratching and whining like a house cat begging to be let in sounded.

"Are you guys **STILL** having sex?" Whined Special. "It's bad enough Charisma and Mika are over at the house sounding like dying _Orcas_ \--but I thought for sure **you'd** be done by now."

"What the **FUCK** do you want Special?" Questioned Bling agitated. Lorne tried to pull away and get off him, but he held her in place. He'd be damned if they weren't going to finish this.

"Food." He faked cried. "I'm so _hungry_. Please make me breakfast Lor Lor. I mean, I know you're probably in there riding Bling like Sea-biscuit right now, but I'm starving. I'm **literally** starving." He fake cried as he resumed clawing at the door like needy pet, making Lorne laugh--and Bling scoff.

" **Alright**! I'll cook breakfast. Just give me a minute to get cleaned up, okay." Laughed Lorne.

"Thanks, Lor," beamed Onew excitedly. "You're the **best**." Happily, he began to head back down stairs. Leaving the two lovers alone once again.

Getting off Jonghyun, Lorne walked to the dresser and pulled out some cute joggers and a tank. Then headed for the bathroom, with Bling close on her heels. Pulling her close, he kissed her neck. "You're making stuffed French toast, right?" He asked.

"No. I was thinking I'd make blueberry pancakes," she responded giggling.

"Nah. I _think_ you'll be making stuffed french toast," smiled Bling, as he turned on the shower and steam began to fill the bathroom.

Stepping inside, Lorne let the hot water cascade down her body relaxing her sore muscles. Kissing her roughly, Jonghyun stepped forward, forcing Lorne to step back until her back brushed against the cold tile.

"Stuffed French toast, bacon, cheese eggs and maybe even some fruit," he whispered darkly. "That's the breakfast I want if I can make you scream my name in under ten minutes. Deal?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer before he pounced.

 **45 mins later** :

"Damn. I was really hoping you were going to make pancakes or those cinnamon rolls things with the pecans and homemade caramel sauce you make sometimes." Pouted Special, as he loaded his plate and stuffed his face with more food then should have been possible.

"Be glad she even made breakfast," scolded Bling, as he hid a knowing smirk behind his hand and picked up a piece of bacon with the other.

Deciding to change the subject, Lorne asked. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Since some of Exo's here I thought it be good to hit the hell track. Maybe even turn it into a competition," shrugged Jonghyun, as he bit into his cheese eggs and stuffed another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Man, hell yeah! Charisma and RM would love that," agreed Speical. "In fact, since almost everyone is here, how about we do a chaos crossover in the pit out by Triangle lake?"

Shaking her head, Lorne added softly. "Big Bang's not here. GD and TOP have never missed a chaos crossover."

Sighing, Bling put down his fork. "You know why they're not here. It because of Daesung. And, as long as he is still on their team, as much as I hate to say it, they **can't** be here." He acknowledged. "We have enough people to do it. So, I think we should too."

Getting up, he pulled Lorne into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "If you want, and if you promise to not do any inverted tricks, I'll let you ride solo this time," he compromised.

"Deal," she beamed.

"Hey, Lorne," called Special, as he washed out his dishes and put them on the rack to dry. "Are you gonna participate in Hell track too?"

"No." She and Bling stated in unison.

* * *

"Okay, so everyone knows and understands the rules, right?" Asked Bling, as he stood on a sketchy looking bridge.

It had been placed about 15 feet above them, in the dense forest part of the diabolical track from hell. Winding around and between the trees like a ominous snake hellbent on bringing any glory seeking rider nothing but pain.

However, a pain inducing dubious snake it was not. The bridge was simply a couple sketchy 2x2 wooden planks reinforced by wooden poles and no rails, of any kind. 

Which meant, that if they lost their balance on their bike there would be nothing but dirt and lots of thorn bushes to break their fall. The bridge was just wide enough for a bike to sit comfortably in the middle but with little room for anything else. 

The first obstacle left little room for error. If you leaned a little to the left or right, down you'd fall, faster than the London Bridge.

"So, after you cross this bridge, to get down and back onto the track, you have to drive down that titter totter over there." He explained, pointing to a slim wooden beam positioned at the end of the bridge. "Fastest time, without falling off your bike, wins this part."

Revving up his bike, RM went first. Determined to just get it over with. As soon as his bike landed on the bridge from the dirt jump, he broke 3 of the bridges planks. He almost fell off the bridge twice and when going down the titter totter, his bike flipped over and he caught one of his foot pegs to the groin. 

The sad part was that no one else fared any better. All the riders felt like they were truly in hell and they had only just begun their hell track competition.

And there were still 4 other obstacle courses to go.

Sighing, Bling got on his bike and used the dirt jump to land gracefully onto the bridge. Quickly, he drove across it and stopped at the titter totter. Slowly, he positioned his bike in the center of the beam and rode down landing gently onto the track below.

"You know," began JB gruffly, as he removed sticks and leaves from the spokes of his bike. "I'm starting to think you make all these ridiculous ass competitions _just_ to show off." He laughed.

At that, they all laughed and headed to obstacles 3 and 4. 

Though not as sketchy as the previous one, this obstacle had its own form of terror to offer the riders. It sat unassumingly ahead of them. Simply, a wooden loop that led to a ramp but the riders all cringed as they looked at it. 

Well, all except one.

"Oh, you have **GOT** to be shitting me," yelled Minho excitedly. "An _Oververt_ ramp? It looks like a wooden tsunami wave!"

"I'm more concerned with the big ass loop that were expected to go through **BEFORE** we even get to the ramp," complained Jin. "Bling, none of us are a hedgehog name Sonic nor a fox named Tails. So, how the hell do you expect us to even do that?"

Putting on his helmet, Minho raced forward. "I'll do it," he volunteered. "I've always wanted to try this anyway."

Pulling his dirt bike to the starting line, he shot down the track that led to the loop. Easily, he completed the task of inverting his entire body and bike within the loop, and raced towards the ramp. He went up the ramp fine but came crashing down in the dirt with a sickening pop.

Kicking his bike away from him, he rolled around clutching his arm. "Oh, fuck! It's out-- **it's out** ," he yelled as the others ran to check on him. "My shoulder's dislocated."

Finally, he rolled his body so that he was now sitting on the soft dirt at the base of the ramp. Then, placing his other hand onto his shoulder, he began to push and wiggle his arm back into the socket. With a painful grunt, and a nauseatingly loud pop, it slid back into place.

"I think we should call Hell track a day, before someone ends up in the hospital." Suggested Key, as Minnie helped Minho up and Bling got his bike for him.

"Yeah. Besides, if we still want to do a chaos crossover, we need to hit the highway and head for the pit," agreed Special.

* * *

They got to the pit in no time at all. Lining up their cars, trucks, dirt bikes, and other vehicles, they waited for Bling to give instructions on how this was supposed to work.

Lorne stood next to him looking out at the pit, when someone roughly grabbed her and threw her into the air. She landed safely back in their arms and turned around to give the stranger a piece of her mind--only to stop dead in her tracks.

Excitedly, she threw her arms around them and pulled them into a hug of her own.

" **TOP**! **OMG** you scared TF outta me," she screamed. "I can't believe you're here. Who told you?"

Laughing, he just pointed to a smirking Jonghyun. "You know me and GD would never miss this shit," he chuckled. "Sorry baby girl, but Yang ain't here. He busy with D-lite."

"Or, more like, _keeping_ Daesung busy," grinned GD as he walked up and hugged Lorne and gave Jonghyun a pat on the shoulder. "Ya'll know how he is." 

"What up Special!" Yelled GD, throwing up his hands to get his attention.

Special made his way over to them. "So, you showed up, huh?" He smiled. "You bring the dragon?"

"Nah, she in the shop getting ready for the X-fighters tomorrow but I brought my trophy truck Trixie and you know TOP came with the monster Doom DaDa." Explained G-dragon with a shrug.

"You brought the truck of doom?" Asked Lorne shocked. 

That truck was his baby and it usually never left the garage. It was called Doom DaDa because it was a huge green and black monster truck that looked like a weird cross between a hearse and the truck from Jeepers Creepers. Anyone who saw that thing, swore that it spelled doom.

"Yeah, I had too. We not getting no younger and probably not gonna be able to do this shit much longer, fam. So, me and Doom DaDa we here and ready to do this shit, ya dig," smirked TOP. "Hell, if Bling says it's cool than you can ride with us too."

Nodding his head, Jonghyun laughed. "I just told Lor this morning that she could ride solo, just not inverted. But, if she wants to ride with you she can. It's her call and I _Know_ you won't do stupid shit with my girl in Doom. So, I'm good with either option."

"Yeah, that's what's up. I usually do this shit smoking that good kush but I'll wait till after if I got LorLor with me. Gotta follow all safety precautions and shit," agreed TOP smirking. "So, we doing this or what baby girl?"

"Oh, **HELL YEAH**!" Shouted Lorne, giving him dap and then hugging Bling. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Jonghyun usually never let her ride with anyone that wasn't him or Key. He was extremely protective of her when it came to stunts like this. Not as bad as Charisma with Mika but bad enough.

"Mika's gonna be _so_ jealous," she giggled anxiously.

Shaking his head knowingly, GD suggested, "let me go talk to Flame overly protective angry ass. See if he'll let Mika ride with me and Trixie. I'll see ya'll down in the pit." With that, he walked off in the other couple's direction.

* * *

After Bling explained everything to both the newcomers and old veterans, they all headed down to the pit and took their positions. The pit was a huge series of dirt ramps that crossed over one another. Some were large and high up and some were small. Yet, if they were all hit at the right time, it created organized chaos and that was the general idea.

JinYoung had decided to cop watch, while Key filmed everything to show them later on at the main house. Several Bangtan members had decided to bring their BMX bikes and jump those, instead of their 250's. A couple EXO member's had decided that they'd do the same.

Except for Taehyung and Kai, who would both be jumping one of Bling's Red Bull trucks, due their injuries.

Shinee as always, would be jumping the big 110ft ramp with Minnie jumping tandem with Lailani being one of the few changes this year. Jonghyun didn't know how he had been able to talk her into that one, but he knew Taemin would keep her safe. It was obvious that Minnie liked her, and Bling thought she was a good fit for him too.

GOT7 would be on dirt bikes also--taking several of the smaller ramps. Bringing up the rear this year, were GD and Mika in Trixie the tricked out trophy truck. They'd be taking the only steel ramp in the pit. While TOP and Lorne rode in Doom DaDa the monster truck from hell-- taking a medium 30ft ramp.

"Everyone, start your engines." Called Key over the loud speaker/ walkie talkie. He set up a huge tripod and camera, making sure he could capture everything within its scope. Once that was done, he hit record and grabbed the buzzer that would signal the start of the chaos.

JinYoung took out his binoculars and checked the highways for cops. Seeing none, he gave Key the all clear sign.

"Alright, were only going to get one shot at this. So let's make it good." Urged Key to everyone at the pits starting line. "Let's GO!" He shouted hitting the buzzer, laughing loudly as all " _organized_ " hell, broke loose.

Jump after jump, they all crossed over each other; screaming and cheering as they went. Bling hit a stripper backflip. While, Minho hit a very solid volt.

Everyone that was on dirk bikes were throwing down some huge tricks; except Minnie, who only whipped. He didn't want to scare Lani by doing any big tricks. Even though he knew he could still be safe, if he did. He wanted to ease her into all the chaos and, if her screaming and laughing were any indication, it wasn't going to take long to do that.

Even the guys on BMX's, were throwing down huge variations from the wooden ramps. GD and TOP were leaping over everyone and landing gracefully. Making jumping huge trucks at top speeds seem, almost, easy. 

**_(Video footage from Key's Camera)_ **

All too soon, their fun came to an end when Jinyoung signaled that the cops were coming. 

Quickly, everyone made their last jump before pulling to a stop. Luckily, no one got a ticket. As it turned out, the cop was a huge FMX (Freestyle Motocross) fan. So, the guys just took turns taking pictures and signing autographs for him.

After saying goodbye to GD and TOP, everyone headed back to Bling's compound. They needed to get a good night's sleep before they headed off to Mexico for the X-fighter competition.

After putting up their gear, Special and Charisma pulled Bling to the side. "GD told us that D-lite's going to be competing tomorrow," explained Special in a hushed tone.

"But--" added Minho. "He said they would try and keep him away from Lorne. That, Daesung wouldn't bother her but they wanted to give you a heads up."

Nodding his head, Jonghyun took in everything they were saying. "Good," he sighed. "Special, since you and Key aren't competing tomorrow, can you guys keep an eye out too? I don't want him anywhere _near_ her."

"Yeah. I was going to do that anyway. And you **know** Mika and Lani are not going to leave her side for even a second." Assured Onew, patting Bling on the back. "Like TOP said, none of us are willing to lose a 10-year friendship over D-lite--and his stupid ass mistake."

With that, Bling hit the lights and they walked out of the garage. Determined to get enough rest for the trip down to Mexico in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: Since, I don't really know how to describe the tricks to you guys. Here are videos of how they look.** _

**Stripper Backflip**

**Volt**


	6. Down and Out in Mexico

It was 4 am, when they began to load up the trucks and toy haulers. 

They were getting ready to hit the road for the X-fighters competition in Mexico City. And, although it was only a three and a half-hour drive, they wanted to beat the traffic. The 7am gridlock in LA was terrible, even if Bling's compound was located well on the outskirts of the county.

Once they'd hit the freeway, they would hit traffic just passed Anaheim and he wanted to be in the front of the gridlock rather than stuck somewhere in the middle or even worse, behind it. Being stuck in the center, or at the end, could turn a three-hour drive into an 8 hour nightmare easily.

Only certain members from both Bangtan and Got7 were actually competing but all had decided to go along for the ride. So they were all up as well, packing their bikes and bags into their trucks and haulers.

Lorne had packed both hers and Bling's bags for the day. And since they would be coming back that night they wouldn't need much. However, she still packed all the essentials; a change of clothes, toiletries, and some comfy shoes for them both. After competitions, Jonghyun always changed into a nice pair of slides. So, she made sure to pack his Nike ones with the messaging beads on the insoles.

After all the bags were loaded they hit the highway, in a trail of ultra-lifted trucks. About an hour into the drive, and now well passed the gridlock danger zones, Lorne asked if they could stop at a grocery store. 

She wanted to fill up the ice chests and the fridge in their toy hauler. They found a Jimbo's in the gas lamp district of San Diego and quickly found a park in the underground garage. The other trucks that had been following them, also found parks and, together, they all entered the grocery store.

The girls all opted to shop together. While Bangtan and Got7, turned it into a competition among themselves. They decided that the first team to fill their carts with everything they needed, would get all their groceries paid for by the other team.

Needless to say, Shinee and the few EXO members that had tagged along had decided to opt out of participating. At the start of Jin's whistle, they dashed off and began the race.

Mika shook her head at them and sent Charisma a stern warning glare to not try anything. She was still mad at him from Vegas. He had thought it would be a good idea to goad an elderly woman into a motorized shopping cart race at the Winco just off Decatur ave. He had almost gotten them banned when he ran into a whole display of cocoa puffs. There was cereal everywhere!

He nearly caused that elderly lady to have a stroke from laughing at his stupid ass and Mika was not trying to have a round two of that fiasco. Sighing at the memory, she caught up with Lorne and Lani at the snack aisle as Charisma, Minnie, and Special headed down to where the drinks were.

"So--" began Lailani, as she grabbed a bag of white cheddar popcorn and placed it in the cart. "I kind've _might_ have had sex with Minnie last night," She confessed. Putting her head down a bit, she sighed, "God, I'm such a hoe."

Laughing, Mika asked, "was it good?"

"Hell **YEAH**!" Lani agreed a little to loudly then intended. The girls laughed at her as Bling raised an eyebrow from further up the aisle. He pretended not to hear them and instead busied himself with finding extra sour warheads.

"It doesn't make you a hoe because you slept with someone you like _and_ who obviously likes you to," added Lorne thoughtfully. "All that matters, is you enjoyed it and it's not like it was a one-night sort of thing. We all know Minnie's not that type. I'm just surprised it took you this long."

Mika grabbed a box of Famous Amos cookies and placed them in the cart. Laughing, she grinned. "Of course _you_ would say that, Lorne." Shaking her head, she giggled. "Didn't you let Bling bang out your entire uterus not even 3 hours after you guys met?"

"Not that it matters, anyway," Mika added offhandedly. Then turned to face Lani. "What _matters_ is look at them now. 3 years later and they're still together. So, yeah, Lor's right. It doesn't make you a hoe."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lorne huffed embarrassed. "Can we **PLEASE** not bring up the past."

"Why not?" Asked Bling as he walked up and placed his items in the cart. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Lorne and kissed her neck. "It only took 2 months before I asked Lor to come live with me. When you know, you just know. You can't really put a time frame on chemistry, or love." He smiled.

"Besides-" interrupted Minho, as he approached them all carrying several cases of sports drinks. "It's not like _we_ can really talk either _Mika_. Especially, since we hooked up that night too and like them, had just met ." Placing the drinks in the cart, he gave her a lingering peck on the lips before playfully slapping her butt.

A loud commotion ended any other conversation as they all turned their heads at the sound of a thunderous crash followed by lots of cursing.

"Got dammit **JUNGKOOK**!" Boomed J-Hope's voice from somewhere nearby. Walking to the end of the aisle, they all looked over and took in the scene before them. Two aisles over, they saw a turned over cart with all its contains littering the white tile floor of Jimbo's. A whole display of cantaloupes had been destroyed. Some were rolling on the ground while others were smashed beyond comprehension.

Looking at one another, they all decided to pay for their things and get the hell out of that store before they all got banned. Minho left to go get Special and Minnie, as Jungkook and J-hope tried to pick up their items and the _salvageable_ cantaloupes.

After everyone paid for their goods, and Bangtan ante-upped for the damages, they jumped back on the road.

This time, Bling chose to drive as Minho and the others hung out in the toy hauler playing cards. Lorne decided to sit upfront with him and write out his trick list for the 3rd leg of the competition. Taking a thin sharpie and a small 3x5 poster paper, she wrote out the list.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," began Jonghyun seriously.

Lorne turned her head to face his. The truck had come to a stop as they waited in the long line at the border patrol entryway.

"How are you going to feel today? I mean, you know that Big Bang is competing and that means you'll probably see D-lite at some point---Are you going to be okay with that?" He asked concerned.

"Honestly, baby, I'm over it already," sighed, Lorne. "Sure, it was a shitty thing he tried to do but it was geared more towards you than me. At the end of the day, _you're_ the one that got the girl."

"While all Daesung ended up with was a hangover, blue balls and a well whooped ass," she laughed and Jonghyun joined her.

It was true, the moment that Bling had saw him talking to Lorne, and heard the things he had said, he whooped his ass on sight and kicked him out of his house. Then later on, when Lorne told him that D-lite had also tried to kiss her and had drunkenly groped her ass, he went out and found his ass _again_ , for round two.

Only, TOP had beaten him to the punch. Pun intended.

"Like I said," Lorne continued. "I'm over it. Bling that was two years ago and to be honest, you should at least try to forgive him. Not making any excuses for that man but you know how he can be when he's drunk. I just want us all to move on from it. I miss having Big Bang around the house during these times. It's not the same without them there." She admitted the last part quietly.

"I'll try and get over it Lorne but **only** for you," compromised Bling. "He broke bro code and I don't think that I can forgive him saying all that shit about me to you. I mean, I get that he was drunk and all, but still. If that had been Minho or Onew, they wouldn't have done or said any of that shit drunk or not."

"They didn't have a crush on me either," countered Lorne.

The line started to move and Jonghyun pulled the truck further forward.

"I'll try--I promise," agreed Bling, watching as Lorne smiled brightly. 

He knew that this wasn't about her wanting him to actually forgive Daesung. She missed the other members of Big Bang and he didn't blame her because he missed having them at the house to. Maybe she was right, and it had been long enough. It was common knowledge that Daesung was for the streets. He just never thought that he would try and get at Lorne like he had. Or talk shit about someone who he called his _friend_ , in an attempt to make himself seem like the better man for her.

It was a fuckboi move but he should've expected something like that. Daesung always tended to go for things, and women, that others considered unattainable. Jonghyun hoped like hell that the two beat-downs that D-lite had received had instilled in him a lesson when it came to Lorne. If he tried it again, Jonghyun knew he would do a lot more than just break his fucking jaw.

This time, he would wire it shut **permanently**.

"I love you," smiled Lorne, as she pulled herself close to him and kissed his lips softly.

It took another 15 minutes before they were able to cross the border into Mexico and in what seemed like no time at all, they were all pulling up to the X-fighter arena.

After unloading the bikes and helping to lower the ramp doors, the guys left to go check into their event and pull their place number. Leaving the girls to gossip and watch movies.

Since a few of the guys weren't participating either due to injury, or in Key and Specials case there weren't any supercross events taking place, they all decided to join the girls and watch movies as they waited for X-fighters to begin.

Jonghyun and the others had drawn their rotation orders and were now going to the lockers to get changed into their gear. They needed to get a few laps in on the course and get their bikes warmed up, before the event.

Slowly, Bling opened his assigned locker and removed his shirt.

"Damn!" Shouted RM. "What the **FUCK** happened to your back?" The other men in the locker room looked to see what the Bangtan leader was talking about.

Long red lines ran down Bling's back in all directions. Some, were deeper than others but they all looked angry and painful to the touch.

"Dude, it looks like you got mauled by a tiger," laughed Mark as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Apparently, it was a hungry ass tiger," added Charisma pointing to the various bite marks on Jonghyun's shoulders and side. "Lorne fucked you up, Bling." He laughed. "It looks like you're the victim of a shark attack."

Laughing, Jonghyun just shook his head, muttering, "I told Lorne to stop getting those damn stiletto nails."

"Tell her ass to stop getting them stiletto teeth too," joked J-Hope, only no one laughed. They just looked at him like he was dumb.

Turning around, Bling reached into his duffel bag for his gear. Only, to hear the other men in the locker room laugh and joke even more.

"Damn! She fucked your chest up too?" Laughed Minnie, as his face turned red. "No wonder we could hear you guys **all the way** out passed the guest house garage."

* * *

Back at the toy haulers; the girls, Bam2x, Key, Special, Taehyung, and Kai were just getting into the good part of Just Friends, when Daesung decided to knock on the ramp opening.

He was already in his gear but wasn't wearing his helmet or goggles. The way his dark hair clung to his forehead had suggested that he'd not been long at having taken off either.

"Hey Lorne," he began nervously. "Could we maybe talk, for a second?" He asked.

"Hell, no! She ain't going nowhere with you," huffed Key as he put the movie on pause. "Whatever you have to say to her _needs_ to be said in front of **all** of us."

"With your wanna be homewreckin envious faux city boi ass," added Mika as she moved herself closer to Lorne.

Seeing he wasn't going to get his way, Daesung sighed, "fine." 

Looking to Lorne, he began. "Look, I never really got the chance to-" pausing, he tried to figure out how he wanted to word everything. Heaving another sigh, he tried again. "I mean, I just wanted to say--"

"D-lite," called GD, as he approached. "I need you to go and help Yang get his bike warmed up." Once next to him, GD used one hand to grab Daesung by the shoulder as the other waved to everyone in the hauler.

"Yang's bike has already been warmed up." Quipped D-lite stubbornly. This would probably be his **only** chance to talk to Lorne and he wasn't willing to just let it go so easily.

"Then go and warm up his spare," commanded GD scathingly. Sighing, Daesung shrugged out of his leader's hold and headed off to help Taeyang with his spare bike.

Once he was out of sight, GD walked up the ramp and gave the girls a hug and the guys dap.

"I'm sorry Lorne." He apologized. "I'll try and keep a better eye on him. I told Bling I would keep his ass away from you and I meant that shit. He ain't gonna be botherin you no mo."

Shaking her head, she responded. "Don't worry about it. Like I told Jonghyun earlier, I really am over it. It just wasn't a big deal for me. It's not like he actually kissed me--just tried to. His ass was so drunk he missed me by miles." She laughed, conveniently leaving out the part where he grabbed her ass so hard it left a bruise. 

There was no need for any of them to keep dwelling on the past.

"Hey! Can we get some pretty ladies to come and kiss these visors for good luck!" Shouted Yang happily as he and TOP approached the hauler.

Squealing, Mika jumped down and lunged herself at Taeyang. Lorne soon joined her, and they took turns giving him hugs.

"Aw, I missed you guys too," he smiled patting the top of Mika's twists. "Lite's dumb ass made it so we can't even stay at the compound any more. But I'll tell you what, next time you guys go to the lake me we'll drop by," he beamed brightly.

After each girl kissed their visors, the guys left to the starting gate. 

X-Fighters was about to begin.

Lorne ran down to the pit area where she found Jonghyun revving his bike a few times. When he saw her coming, he sat up and waited for her to sit astride his bike. Face to face, he pulled her close and traced her bottom lip with his gloved finger, before kissing her passionately.

Pulling away, she placed his helmet on his head and goggles over his eyes. Kissing the visor once she whispered. "Make sure you come back. I don't care if the pieces are broken just bring your ass _back_ here."

Laughing a little, he agreed. Movement off to the left caught both of their attention and they turn to see Minnie and Lani share a sweet kiss.

"I think they look good together," smiled Bling.

"Yeah, they do," agreed Lorne with a soft smile of her own. Turning back to face him, she asked the million dollar question. "You're going to hit a double back-flip tonight, aren't you?"

Even though he had done it a million times now, it was always heart stopping every time she watched him do it. The crowd loved it and always went insane but she was always worried about if he would stick the landing or underrate and come crashing down. 

He always told her that when in the air an FMX rider only had a split second to decide to bail on a trick. Sometimes, it came down to choosing two broken legs or a broken back; neither was something anyone wanted but sometimes those became the only options, other than death.

"It's what the fans came here to see," he shrugged.

Nodding her head, she got up and moved to the back of the bike as he gave her a lift back to the gates of the bleachers, where they would be sitting at throughout the competition.

Getting off, she walked up to a fuming Mika.

"I fucking hate these little teenage fan girls," sneered Kamika as her eyes lingered over the group of girls chanting for Charisma. Rounding on Lorne, she continued to rant. "They have no respect for boundaries, and one of them little hoes tried to get at Minho right in front of me! I explained to her how rude it was for her young jail bait ass to do things like that in front of _me_ , **HIS GIRLFRIEND** , and this little bitch tells me that I won't always be around. That soon he'll realize that he needs a young girl like her and not an old hag like me."

"Lor, it took everything in me **and** Charisma throwing me over his shoulder and telling that little girl that she didn't want to try me, for me not to **beat** her lil **ass**!" Fumed Mika. "I swear to God, these little bitches about to have me up _under_ the jailhouse. Like, where the fuck are their parents?"

Lorne tried not to laugh, but ended up failing miserably and soon Mika was laughing too. They both laughed until tears were streaming down their eyes. When Lani came up, wondering what was going on they explained it to her and she joined in on the laughter to.

Soon, it was time for the first contestant to take their run and everything was going well for everyone, until the third round. During his last run, JB tried to hit a helicopter backflip and landed in a heap at the top of the dirt ramp, after his boot got stuck on the handle bars. 

Gasping, they all jumped the gate and ran towards him as the medical team began to look him over. After taking him back to the medical trailer to be further looked over by the onsite doctor, they were told he had a concussion but nothing was broken. 

However, he was advised not to continue in the competition. So, he changed out of his gear and joined the rest of them in the bleachers.

The next to take a spill was Minnie, although his wasn't as bad as JB's and didn't require medical attention. He had over rotated his wheel slightly and it made him land-hard. He still managed to hit his ninja backflip but got marked down severely for the none-to-perfect landing. That took him from second to fifth place. Which pushed GD into second place and Minho into third.

It was time for Jonghyun's final run and if he wanted to keep first place, at some point throughout his run, he needed to hit a double. At the sound of the buzzer, he shot out the gate and immediately hit a monster 360 varial on the first ramp, as the crowd went crazy. 

Gearing up for the second ramp, he hit a stripper back-flip. Finally, he took the large steel ramp and pulled off a spectacular double back-flip that left the crowd speechless. At the top of the dirt hill, he leaped from his bike and threw his fist in the air to celebrate his flawless performance.

Lorne jumped the gate and ran straight for him. Easily, he caught her as she threw herself into his arms. Taking and spinning them both around, he tossed his helmet onto the ground and crashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

They watched the score board together as perfect 10's lit up the screen. It looked like, once again, he was taking home the gold medal. Minho ended up placing 3rd and Mark from Got7 placed 4th, with GD taking the silver at 2nd.

To celebrate, Special had the grand idea that they should hit the demolition derby racetrack down the street. It was an old track that resembled more of a scrape metal yard then derby. There were old rusted cars littered about. Some were fully intact while others were nothing but empty shells. The parking lot was nothing more than a dirt path cleared of the heaps of metal that used to be automobiles. 

Once there, they convinced the owners to let them race the old RV's that were scattered about the property. Since, they were not open to the public today the owners gave them the green light to hit the figure 8 dirt track. They split into teams of 6, with RM and Special both driving the only semi-trucks there.

Yugyeom found a couple of cans of spray paint and they all took turns naming their RV's. Spraying the name onto its sides. The only problem with that was that only a few of them were good spellers. So, instead of the white lightning; Bam2x and Jungkook's RV read the white _lighting_. RM's semi read _expessive girl_ , instead of expensive girl, and J-hope's and Suga's RV read Hopworld instead of _hope world_.

Laughing, Jonghyun joked. "We can do all the dangerous stunts and jumps in the world, but nobody here can spell for shit." Looking over all the riders handy work, he noticed something that made him sigh. Shaking his head, he yelled. "Mark's gonna beat your ass when he see how you spelled his last name. Tuna? Really, Yug?"

Key, once again, opted out of participating and instead chose to film everything. Jin decided that he wanted to be an announcer and at the buzzer, he narrated everything as it happened. 

Forbidden from participating, the girls instead watched in morbid fascination as the RV's crashed into one another and the semi's circled the middle where the figure 8 connected, crashing into anyone who came their way.

Before long, only 2 RV's were left, racing neck and neck around the track while trying to avoid the semi's and each other. Those who were now without a vehicle, stood off to the side of the track cheering for the ones left. The RV that Minho and Taehyung had occupied sat in a flaming mess after it had been hit by Special and went out in a blaze of glory. Safely, they exited the now smoking mess and ran to the edge of the track just as it burst into flames.

Honking the horn, Special rammed the last RV and sent it careening into one of the other, now abandoned, ones. Jonghyun, Mark and GD jumped out and rolled across the grass, before popping back onto their feet and dashing to the safe side of the track.

They all watched as black smoke began to emerge from the RV.

RM and Special parked their semi's and walked up to the others as a loud boom rang out from down on the track. They all watched as the RV exploded and caused a chain reaction that sent them all running off the race track and back to their trucks. Thick grey and black smoke filled the air as the RVs all burned.

Quickly, they jumped in their respective trucks and hit the road. Deciding that _now_ would be a good time to head back to the compound. This time, Minnie drove with Lani upfront keeping him company.

It was starting to get late and everyone in the toy hauler had drifted off to sleep. Well, everyone _except_ Lorne and Bling. Kissing the top of her head, he wrapped the covers around them and pulled her so that her head rested on his chest.

"I invited Big Bang back to the compound," he whispered against her hair.

Even though it was against his better judgement, he wanted to put the past to rest. Being around them today had reaffirmed what Lorne had been talking about. What they both had been feeling. They missed their friends and shenanigans just weren't the same without them. 

No body else but TOP would jump on top of a burning RV and hit the MJ dance one time, before rolling onto the ground thinking that he had caught fire. 

Bling only hoped that he wouldn't come to regret his decision. They still had to get through a couple more events, after all.

Leaning up, Lorne pulled him to her and gave his lips a lingering kiss. Pulling away, she whispered in his ear seductively. "When we get home I want you to wear that gold medal you just won, your white motorcycle boots, and a smile. Nothing _else_."

Grinning, she added, "I bought another can of that whip cream you like."

At that, Bling smirked and licked his lips.

He couldn't **wait** to get home.

* * *

_**(highlights from Key's camera from events in Mexico, the compound, the lake and this past winter)** _


	7. Slippin, Slidin & Bleedin

**A/N: So, how was everyone's fourth of July? This year, my cousins blew a hole in the wall that separates the residential area of my dad's house from the freeway, lit the grass on fire fucking around with sparklers, and almost started a fight with the racist next door neighbor when they threatened to burn his confederate flag....might actually turn this very real incident into an imagine because---damn. Would y'all read it if I did? and who would you want in this imagine? Let me know in the comments!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the vast compound in light and warmth. The freestyle moto-enthusiasts gathered around the foam pit preparing to work on new tricks for the upcoming x-games. Only the rumble of Jonghyun's engine sounded over the otherwise quiet compound.

Bling had decided he wanted to spice things up this year and challenge himself at the same time. He was going to attempt to solidify a trick he had been thinking about for over a year. GD and Special had joined him at the pit to offer assistance, and to point out anything that he couldn't catch himself.

It was only 6 am, and already the sun's warmth was going from comforting to brutal but he wanted to try and get in a few more runs before he called it a day. Sighing, Jonghyun eased his hand off the throttle and once again brought the bike to line up with the steel ramp.

Yang was working the cable and wench at the end of the pit. While the others stood along its side to observe.

" **Bling!** " Called GD, as he cuffed his hands around his mouth in an effort to yell over the sound of Jonghyun's bike. "You're trying too hard to guide yourself into the trick instead of just letting the momentum of it pull you through. Relax and let it happen, man." He advised sagely.

Nodding his head, Bling sped towards the ramp once more. As soon as he hit the steel he pulled his hands away from the handle bars and lifted his body slightly away from his bike, bringing himself and the bike into a full 360 spin. Grabbing the handle bars, he quickly switched directions and brought the bike into another backward 360 spin. Spotting his landing, he hit the foam pit hard--front fender first. His body lurched forward over the top of the handle bars while his legs hit the gas tank. Styrofoam chucks scattered around him and spilled over the pit onto the dirt, in disarray.

Shaking his head, Bling waited for Taeyang to steer the wench around and lower the cable. With a huff, he wrapped the cable around the bike and hooked it through the handle bars. Waving his hands in the air to signal he was ready, he sat astride the bike as Taeyang lifted them both and sat them back onto the dirt.

Jonghyun knew, he still had a lot of work to do before he landed that trick safely onto dirt.

He realized, if Lorne hadn't begged him to try it in the pit first, that landing would've sent him to the emergency room with two broken ankles. He was grateful that he had tried it while everyone was still asleep but with it starting to get unbearably hot. So, that would be his last run for the morning.

"That's going to look un-fucking-believable once you land that shit," praised Special, patting the top of Bling's helmet.

"Yeah. When you land it you gotta think of something to call it," agreed GD. "I think with a few more adjustments you'll land it soon but it's hot as Satan's nutsack out here, so I know you ain't about to go again."

Laughing, Jonghyun agreed. "Nah. I think I'm done for the day and yeah it's hot as hell." 

Taking off his helmet, he stood from the bike and began inspecting the damage he had done. Once satisfied that there was nothing that couldn't be replaced quickly, he began to walk it towards the garage with GD and Special in tow.

The cool air from the insulated garage's air conditioner greeted them as they entered over the threshold and was a welcomed reprieve from the heat of the outside. Easily, they made their way passed the parked cars, rhinos, and competition bikes. To the area that had been designated for the beater bikes, tools, supplies and gear.

After stripping off his remaining gear, Bling's eyes roamed around the garage until they landed on the rolls of thick grey plastic. It was used for sealing off construction holes while they remodeled the old main house but he had tons left over. He wasn't a wasteful person so he kept it, thinking that one day it could be useful for something else.

Catching where Bling was looking, GD followed his line of sight and his own eyes lit up. He had the perfect idea on how they could spend the rest of the day. Turning back to Jonghyun, he smirked mischievously. "Aye, Bling. You still got that 100 gallons of lube TOP order that one time?"

A few years back, TOP had pretended to be Bling and called the KY jelly headquarters. He had placed an order with them and even charged it to Jonghyun's card while he was in the shower. It was supposed to be a joke. Right after he placed the order, he immediately had a change of heart and called back to cancel it.

However, the joke had been on him when the company delivered it to the compound anyway, _free_ of charge. The CEO was a huge fan of Bling's and knew of all the insane stunts and pranks that seemed to be a staple of the compound. Eager to see what Bling had up his sleeve the CEO had the lube over-nighted with bike stickers and a note offering Jonghyun sponsorship.

The best part came when Lorne was the one to answer the door on the day it was delivered.

Her face had been priceless.

Laughing at the memory, Special caught on to what GD was suggesting. Dashing off to a dark corner in the garage, he pulled out the cases from under a tarp and began to stack them one by one onto a Rhino cart. Jonghyun had banished them there after having to make up an explanation to Lorne about why he need that much lube.

Nodding in understanding, Bling grabbed one of the rolls of plastic and went to load it onto the rhino, calling over his shoulder. "Either you or Special can work the backhoe while I see if TOP feels like helping work the big cat."

Shaking his head, GD advised. "Nah, fam. If TOP uses the big cat everything will be all rough and gravelly. Have Yang do it. We need it as smooth as possible."

After loading the rhino, they all hopped in and went in search of the perfect location to set up the monstrous contraption.

* * *

It took a little over 2 hours to construct it but once it was finished they stood at the top of it and admired their handy work.

It ran about half a mile long; winding through trees and hills before splitting off into two sections that both ended in a makeshift catch pool at the bottom of the last hill. The heavy grey plastic gleamed under the peaks of sun that filtered through the dense trees and foliage.

Carefully, Special and Bling took turns pouring lube onto the plastic. They had to make it as slick as possible for this to even work. Because of such a large quantity, the lube hadn't been shipped in tubes but in 3-gallon jugs. Which made things easier on the two of them now.

GD held the high-pressure hose study as Taeyang turned the wrench onto the fire hydrant releasing the water valve. Quickly, water rushed through the hose and poured out from its nozzle. After turning it down just a little, so that the hose wouldn't water whip GD to hell, Yang left to go and gather the others.

It was time for the fun to begin.

* * *

"What in the **hell** is this supposed to be?" Asked RM, quirking a brow and pointing at the monstrosity that twisted and turned down the hill.

"It's a slip n slide," replied Bling, as he rubbed himself down with lube.

" **The fuck if it is**!" Yelled Bam2x. "Every slip n slide that I've seen has been a cute little yellow and blue piece of plastic with some sprinklers at the ends. This shit is its demented psychotic cousin, hell bent on killing mothafuckas in the worst way."

"It looks fun," shrugged Mark, removing his shirt and reaching for a jug of lube. "I'm down to at least try it."

"All I wanna know is what special brand of freaks are you and Lorne to be having all this damn lube," snickered J-hope. Grunting in pain when Jin elbowed him in the side.

"Stop acting like you have no home training," he scolded. "Whatever kinky shit they're into is their business, and no one else. Besides, there are many good uses for lube that have nothing to do with sex."

Slowly, the girls made their way up to the top of the hill and as instructed each wore their bikinis but covered them with a tank and board shorts. Lani borrowed a pair from Taemin, after she had thrown hers away when the blood stains from his match with Special wouldn't come out.

Lorne reached out and pulled Bling close, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. Her hands slipped and slid down his back. It caused her to pull away slightly confused. "What is this?" she asked running her hand over Jonghyun's slippery chest.

"It's KY," Bling chuckled, as he explained. "You have to put it on in order to be able to slide down." Handing her the bottle, he sat at the edge of the plastic.

"Here, watch me first Lorne and then when you're ready you can go." Offered Jonghyun. "Just wait until I get back up here before you do." Nodding her head, she smiled as he winked at her and laid back against the makeshift slide.

Giving himself a slight push, he rocketed down the slide. Hitting bumps along the way as he twisted around the trees and over the dips in the hill. He went crashing into the waiting pool at the bottom of the slide and struggled to pull himself out. Due to the lube, it made getting out the plastic lined catch pool a little more difficult.

Raising his fist in victory, he yelled up at the rest of them. "You have got to try it!" 

Quickly, he made his way back up to the top. Mark took his turn barreling down the slide laughing, when Jonghyun felt a sharp pain run through his shin.

Looking down, he saw that right above his foot was bleeding. It wasn't pouring out or anything, but it was enough that he had to turn around and head towards the garage to grab the first aid kit.

After patching himself up, he rejoined the group as more people went down the slide. After Jimin got knocked unconscious when he hit the catch pool, Special and Taeyang decided to stay at the bottom to help people not drown.

Bling watched as Daesung began to lube himself up near where Lorne was talking to Mika, and it made him frown. He still didn't trust him around anyone's girl, especially his. D-lite had a bad habit of going after forbidden fruit but Bling agreed that he would try and get along with him.

At least for now.

Besides, he didn't want to be the one bringing down everyone's mood with rehashing old wounds. Jogging back up the hill, he watched as TOP "accidentally" bumped into Daesung making him go head first down the slide. Screaming along the entire way as everyone else laughed, before belly flopping into the catch pool.

"Ready Lor?" Asked GD as he fixed the hose so that it would stay in place.

Nodding, she smiled. "Hell **yeah**. Me and Lani are going to go together."

"Ight then. Hit it hard and stay in the middle." He advised, as he helped each lady onto the slide.

"Don't forget to lock up," advised Bling, as he bent down and placed his hands on Lorne's shoulders. "If you lose your form you'll get hurt pretty bad. So, lock up and stay stiff as a board." With that, he gave her a firm push, as GD pushed Lani, and they zoomed down the slide at lightning speed. 

Each went to a different part when the slide split off and nearly collided as they crashed down into the pool below. Swiftly, Special and Yang pulled the laughing girls from the water. Shaking their heads, when the girl raced back up the hill ready for more, as Mika took her turn next.

Once back at the top, Lorne flung herself into Bling's waiting arms. "Aye! that was so much **FUN**!" She laughed excitedly. "But I know my back is going to hurt so bad tomorrow," she pouted.

Kissing her forehead, Bling turned her around so he could see her back. Lifting up her shirt, he was greeted with an ugly angry red welt in the middle of her back. In the center was a cut that had started to bleed a little.

"Yep. Your about to have a bruise tomorrow and you're bleeding," he informed. "Come on let's go get you clean up. I think you're done for the day."

Shaking her head, she followed him back down the hill, sighing. "This thing should be called the slip n bleed because that's all anyone who has gotten on it has done all day."

It was true.

While fun, and a great way to beat the 107-degree heat, it also left no one unscathed to its abuse. 2 people got knocked out, 3 almost drowned in the pool at the bottom, and almost everyone walked away with either bruises, bleeding or both. Leave it to GD to come up with something of this level of torture and fun. 

Simple, but dangerous had always been his style.

She was brought out of her musing by shouting, and not the good kind. Quickly, she and Jonghyun turned around to see what was going on. Bam2x had just gone down the slide but instead of going straight like everyone else had, he was beginning to veer off towards the trees at an alarming speed.

"Oh, shit! Lock up bam! Lock up!" Shouted Charisma, as he and Mark ran down the other side of the hill to the trees that Bam2x seemed to be headed towards. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. 

Everyone ran towards him as he hit a large dirt mound and went sailing into the air, screaming at a high pitched volume. With a sickening crash, he landed at an odd angle against the base of a thick oak tree. For a while, only the rushing water coming from the hose could be heard as everyone held their breath.

Rolling onto his back, Bam2x grabbed his arm making pained groaning noises. It was bent in several places with the bone sticking out in two. It looked like a broken Popsicle stick. Charisma and Mark made it to him a second later and began asking him questions, trying to make sure that his back wasn't broken before they moved him. Carefully, they along with Minnie and JB carried him down the rest of the hill.

Lorne ran to the garage and grabbed the vacuum splint while Jonghyun filled several ice bags. Once they had him down the hill, carefully they laid him on the grass. Lorne had Mika help her slide the temp cast under his arm, as Bling placed the bags of ice on the broken appendage. Slowly, she and Mika began to fasten the straps and vacuum out the air.

Bam2x hissed and groaned as the cast hardened around and stabilized his arm,with the ice digging painfully into the compound fractures. Carefully, they helped him up and to the already waiting truck as Jinyoung sat patiently behind the wheel. 

Once he was inside, JinYoung sped off down the driveway before Mark had even closed the door, headed straight for the nearest hospital 20 minutes away.

"Turn this damn thing off before someone else gets hurt." Fumed Mika as she stomped towards the guest house.

Deciding that Mika was right; Jonghyun, GD, and TOP left to go turn off the hose while everyone else went to get cleaned up and wait for any word on Bam2x's condition.

About two hours later, Jinyoung called Bling. Since everyone had gathered at the main house to watch movies and wait for news, he put the phone on speaker. Jinyoung informed them that Bam2x was now undergoing surgery for his arm. 

That, it had been broken in 2 places and he needed pins in his wrist. He also told them that the youngster had torn his Calcaneo fibular ligament (the ligament that connects the heel of your foot to your fibula) After informing them all that he and Mark would be staying the night at the hospital, he ended the call.

Getting up to get everyone drinks, Lorne made her way to the kitchen. She was glad that of all things Bam2x had only broken his arm. His ligament could be easily fixed but at least he would heal from all his injuries in only 6 weeks.

Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out some soft drinks and headed back to the others. However, she stopped short, caught off guard by Daesung. Watching, as he leaned against the wall looking at Lani the way he used to look at her. Lani was unaware to his gaze as she continued her tickle attack on Minnie.

"What's wrong Lor?" Asked Taeyang as he took some of the drinks from her hand. Following her line of sight, he scoffed. Uttering a soft, "shit," before calling GD over.

In a hushed whisper, he told GD what he and Lorne had seen. Running his hand over his eyes in frustration, GD grumbled, "I swear he don't learn shit."

"Look, I'll handle it Lor. I'll keep an eye on him," promised GD.

"We all will," agreed Yang solemnly. "We have to. If Bling finds out all hell will break loose. We all know how protective he is of Minnie."

Nodding his head, GD sighed tiredly. "The only person that he's more proactive of than him is Lor and Lite dumbass still can't get it through his thick head that maybe he shouldn't go out his way to pissed off Bling." 

With that, he stomped off in Lite's direction and snatched him up by his collar, walking him out of the main house and back to their guest house.

Giving Lorne a side hug, Yang helped her bring the sodas to everyone and sitting down they finished the movie. Silently agreeing to not tell Jonghyun about what they had seen.

Once the movie was over and everyone had gone back to their guest house, Lorne went to her room to take a nice long shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her achy and bruised muscles. She took her time lavishing her body in fragrant washes and then creams. She felt like a new woman when she exited the bathroom.

Slowly, she made her way out into her bedroom. The cool air hitting her warmed skin, sent goosebumps up and down her body. The soft light of scented butter rum candles was the first thing to greet her.

Grinning, she watched as Jonghyun laid stretch out across the bed, clad in a pair of red silk boxers, twirling a pair of handcuffs and holding a thin red and white can.

Looking up at her, he smirked wickedly. "I found that whip cream."

She was in for a _long_ night.

( **Video footage from Key's camera** )

* * *

_**A/N: for those of you who don't know what a vacuum cast/splint is here is a short video. It's a really good thing to have if you're an athlete or just accident prone.** _


	8. The Iron-Balls Challenge

The soft glow from the steadily dying candles dimly lit the otherwise dark room. Silken sheets and a downy comforter laid haphazardly across the carpeted floor.

A casualty in their sensual game of love.

An empty canister of Reddi-whip and the pitiful remains of a carton of strawberries met the same fate as the covers. Littering the ground as a long passed after thought, now that they were of no more use to the couple.

The gentle clink of metal competed against the squeaking bed. As the now empty handcuffs swayed, still partially latched to the bar of the thumping head board. Moaning and hitched curse words filled the room, as soft music played on the sound system.

Tangled limbs caressed and slid against one another in love's fiery embrace.

Passion guided the lovers on the long journey they had set upon hours ago into the depths of sexual exploration and gratification. Each taking as much as they gave from the other as they raced towards completion.

Rocking together in sync, they hit their peak and their orgasms bounced off the walls of the room for all to hear.

Tracing patterns into the side of Lorne's bare hip, Jonghyun kissed the side of her face near her ear. Sighing in contentment, Lorne snuggled her body closer to his.

Together, they bathed in the afterglow of their love making, serene smiles adorning their sweat shined faces.

"DC wants me to come out to Atlanta for a few days," began Bling quietly, as he placed another kiss to Lorne's temple. "They want me to do a couple signings and attend a few meetings."

Moaning at his attentions, she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "When are you leaving?" She asked softly.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he sighed. "In two days." Turning to face him, she kissed his lips softly.

"What am I supposed to while you're gone? I'm going to be lonely in this big old bed all by myself," she whispered sadly.

"It's only a few days Lor," Jonghyun comforted. He knew how she could be when he had to leave her. While not clingy, Lorne always got a little sad when he needed to take business trips. It meant, that she wouldn't be able to cuddle with him as she slept and that meant that she wouldn't be able to sleep very well until he got back.

"Just hold down the fort for me baby, okay?" He whispered softly. Kissing her forehead when she nodded.

Showering her with quick kisses, he pulled her by her thighs onto him. Quickly, those peppered kisses became lingering and passion filled. Sitting up, he caressed the side of her face with one hand while the other wrapped around her hip.

With practiced ease, Lorne gently grasped his length and guided him to her waiting entrance. As she ground herself onto him, Bling thrust his hips up in one fluid motion.

Diving deeply back into her welcoming cavern, they once again played the tune of love's rhythm to orgasmic perfection. Neither holding back, in motion nor voice, as they clashed together in a perfect crescendo of pleasured oscillation. And the sound of their music filled the room and drifted down throughout the rest of the house.

Finally, after their last round, Lorne drifted off into a dream filled slumber. Bling held her close until he was sure she was deeply asleep and would not wake up. Then, he sat up and pulled on his boxer-briefs. Getting out of bed, he grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and made his way down stairs.

He found himself in desperate need of a cool drink to ease the dryness of his throat. Quietly, he padded across the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he decided to sit outside and enjoy the still starry sky.

Unlocking the sliding screen door, he made his way out to the cool night air.

And there they were, sitting in chairs near the fire pit drinking beer, Bling laughed a little as 5 sets of eyes looked up at him. Coolly, he made his way to them and took a seat.

"I think your neighbors might have heard you two." Teased Yang, as he took a sip of beer. The others tried to stifle their laughter, as Bling hid an embarrassed smirk behind his bottle of water.

"My closest neighbor is 10 miles away," he countered.

"Exactly!" Laughed Taeyang.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Asked Key slyly. "I would have thought with that little performance you two put on, both your asses would be dead to the world right now."

"Aye, Bling how's your back?" Joked Special.

"Lorne seems determined to make those scratches a permanent part of you." Added Minnie, as Special tried not to choke on his beer from laughing.

"Fuck all of you!" Laughed Bling, pointing to each man there. Looking around, he asked. "Where's Charisma? I thought he'd be out here with you guys too."

A series of loud thumps, curses and moans sounded from the near by guest house.

Pointing to the house, Key sighed. "You hear that shit?" Contritely, he bit out. "They sound like howler monkeys being skinned alive. That's why we all came out here. Those two are just as bad, if not worse, than you and Lor. God, you guys are like rabbits."

Deciding to change the subject, Jonghyun announced. "Anyway, I'm leaving in two days for ATL. DC wants me to attend some events and a couple meetings at their headquarters."

"Yeah, you should've known that was gonna happen." Agreed GD. "X-games are right around the corner and they need them appearances. Plus, they probably got new merch they want to sell. How long they want you out there?"

"Two days." Sighed Bling, rubbing the side of his head tiredly.

Getting up, Special gave Jonghyun a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll look out for Lorne while you're gone."

Nodding, Bling stood up as well. "Thanks, man." He smirked. Turning, he headed back towards the sliding door as a yawn escaped his lips.

Laughing, GD turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "We know you gonna miss her but try not to knock a hole in Lorne's uterus before you leave."

Giving him the middle finger, Jonghyun laughed and walked back in the house.

"And there's whip cream under your chin and behind your ear, ya nasty **Mcnasty**!" Hollered a laughing Key.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun was just beginning to crest over the beautiful Southern California hillside, Lorne and Jonghyun were woken from their slumber by his cell phone ringing.

Groggily, he picked it up and answered after turning it on speaker. It was Mark, calling to let them know that Bam2x was getting released from the hospital in an hour. After thanking him, Bling hung up. Watching as Lorne jumped out of bed, phone in hand, texting as she grabbed her things and headed for the shower.

She hadn't even kiss him good morning!

Not that he really minded anyway. He knew that the girls always tended to get like this when someone got injured. Knowing that Lorne was sending a group text to both Mika and Lani, he shook his head.

He knew that Minho was just one house over going through the same thing. It was the tell-tell sign of what was to come. Grabbing a change of clothes himself, he headed off to the bathroom to share a shower with Lorne and prepare for the day.

Instead of making breakfast, like she usually did after a night of love making, Lorne met Mika and Lani out in the garage by the rhino. Together, they all headed over to the guest house that Got7 was staying in. They woke up a few of the guys and had them move Bam2x things into one of the rooms downstairs to make things easier on him.

They placed a walkie talkie in his room and left typed out instructions for him when he got in.

Poor Charisma and Bling were left to fend for themselves for breakfast, while the girls prepared a welcome back feast for Bam2x.

Walking over to the main house, Minho scowled as he took another bite of his cold cereal. He could smell wefts of bacon and French toast coming from the Got7 guest house and it pissed him off.

Taking a seat at the outside table, next to an equally moody Jonghyun, they ate their cold meager breakfast in silence. Their mood darkened even more when Minnie practically skipped over to them, from the aforementioned guest house, with a plate stacked with food.

"I swear to God Minnie if you bring your ass to this table with that food you're getting jumped," growled Charisma. 

He was pissed to high hell that Minnie had gotten a plate stacked with thick cherrywood smoked bacon, strawberry and banana stuffed French toast, three-cheese and veggie frittata, turkey sausage and a fresh baked cinnamon roll with extra caramel and pecans. While all he had to eat was some soggy ass fruity pebbles, he had to make himself.

Frustrated, he pushed the bowl away from him and cut his eyes at the offending bowl of soggy cereal.

"Who gave you that anyway?" Fumed Bling, trying in vain not to let his jealousy show.

"Lani did," answered Minnie hesitantly.

He walked closer toward the table, then remembered Minho's words and decided he'd sit one table away from them. Sitting down, he dug in to his hearty plate. Feeling eyes boring into the side of his skull, he looked up at his friends.

They looked like hungry half-starved wolves about to attack a cute, cuddly, yet crippled little bunny.

Before they could pounce on poor Minnie, beat his ass and steal his food, the girls' laughter reached their ears. Sighing in relief, Taemin continued to eat, savoring every bite.

Jonghyun pushed his bowl of honey nut cheerios away, as both he and Charisma waited anxiously for the girls to set down their plates of food. Mika and Lorne balancing two fully loaded plates each walked towards the table, taking in the scene before them.

Laughing at the discarded bowls of cereal, Mika scolded. "You both really thought we'd forget to feed you, didn't you?"

She didn't need to even look at them to know that at least one would have the decency to look embarrassed. While the other, pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Were you going to take Minnie's food?" tsked Lorne disbelievingly, as she set down Bling's plates in front of him. Immediately, he dove into them. Stuffing his face with French toast and bacon, until his cheeks were puffed out.

"That's a damn shame," sighed Mika, watching as Charisma demolished his food. "You would think that neither one of you has eaten anything in days. Ya'll are acting like we starve you or something."

"I can't believe you both were really gonna take Minnie's food," agreed Lorne crestfallen.

Minho gulped down another bite of food, laughing. "We were gonna **beat** his ass and take it **all**!"

Shocked, both girls just stared at them. Before they all began to laugh hysterically, even Taemin as he finished off his last bite of food.

* * *

Just as Mark had said, an hour later their truck pulled into the long driveway. JinYoung and Mark helped Bam2x get out, holding his crutch for him as he hobbled towards it.

His leg had been placed in a soft cast. It was a small black boot that only went mid-shin. While his arm had been placed in a full hard cast that ran all the way up to just under his armpit. The heads of the steel pins stuck out in various places around his wrist. Carefully, he used his good arm to grab the crutch. Sliding it under his arm, he limped up the driveway and over to the guest house.

The girls greeted them and immediately fixed him a plate of food and told him that if he needed anything while he was recovering, to use the 2-way radio and they'd be right over.

However, as he glanced over at Charisma's scowling face and balled up fist, he didn't think he would be taking the ladies up on that offer. Instead of nodding as the girls had expected him to, he chose to glance around the room at anything other than the man sending him non-verbal death threats. 

Not to be deterred by his lack of an answer, the girls helped him to sit down and eat his breakfast.

Mika fed him a strawberry while Lorne placed a straw into his glass of orange juice and lifted it to his lips. Lani cut up his french toast into small pieces to make it easier for him to chew.

Irritated, Minho bit out. "He can feed himself, you **know**!"

All three girls stopped what they were doing to scowl at The Flaming Charisma, who was now having second thoughts over his choice of words.

"He broke his arm and tore a ligament _Minho_ ," explained Mika with thinning patience. "Have a little compassion. When it was you that was stuck in a cast, you wanted all the help both Lorne and I could give you."

"But--that was different," he defended. "I had **two** broken arms, not one! I couldn't even scratch my own ass. He still has one good arm he could use to feed his damn self. So, stop babying his grown ass."

Before the situation escalated into an ugly all out war, TOP came storming into the kitchen.

"Hey, who up for some good old fashion fun?" He beamed mischievously.

* * *

Everyone met him out by the track, in their gear and on their bike. Just as he had requested. Mika and Lani had taken Bam2x in the Rhino so that he didn't feel left out of the fun.

No, he wouldn't be able to participate but he could watch whatever this " _fun_ " was supposed to be.

After TOP explained what he wanted to play to Bling, they shared a laugh. This was going to be fun. For those who had been around when Big Bang used to stay at the compound they shivered in both fear and excitement. They were about to participate in TOP's favorite competition in the world.

Jonghyun explained the rules for the newcomers. "All right. So for those of you who have never been here while Big Bang stayed here-" he began. "What we are about to partake in, is called the Iron-balls challenge. Each rider will strip down to their boxers, safety gear, and moto boots." Pointing to the trees, he continued. "Over there in the tree towers, the strikers will use paintball guns to fire at us while we race around the track twice. The person with the fastest time and least amount of shots is the winner. Any questions?"

" **Yeah** , I got one." Announced Jin sassily. "Why in the hell are we doing this stupid shit?"

"It builds character," answered TOP, already stripping out of his clothes. "And it's a test of strength."

"Okay." Shrugged Jin unconvinced. "Well, my character is already built and I really don't feel like I _need_ to be any stronger. So, I'm out."

"Any body else?" Asked Jonghyun, as he and the other Shinee members began to strip.

"Yeah." Laughed Minho. "Don't let Lorne near that paintball gun. That girl was a sniper in a past life, I swear."

"Not my choice Charisma." Laughed Bling shrugging. "You know the rules. TOP picks the strikers."

Turning to TOP, Jonghyun asked. "So, who are you choosing?"

"I got GD, **LORNE** , Chanyeol and lil Kookie overwatch over there." Chuckled TOP.

" **Gottdamnit**!" Huffed Charisma.

"Is she really that good?" Asked J-hope. He just couldn't see someone as nice as Lorne being able to make Charisma's hotheaded competitive ass actually rethink competing.

"You have **no** idea." Sighed Kai, as he and Taemin cringed at the memory of the last time they all played this game.

Walking up to her, Bling gave Lorne a sweet kiss on the lips. Bending slightly, he whispered in her ear. "Baby, _please_ don't shoot me in the dick this time." He practically begged her. "I like my dick, you love it and we **need** it to be fully functional."

"Okay." She agreed easily. "If you hit up the Bronner Brother's hair show while you in Atlanta and get me some bundles, we got a deal."

"Deal," he smiled. He was going to do that anyway but she didn't need to know that. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." She smiled. Walking up to the tree tower, she took out the chest that contained the guns and paintballs. Picking out her favorite color pellets, she walked up the steps and headed to her tower.

All the strikers got to choose which color pellets they wanted so that they could tell which striker hit what rider. Then they scattered themselves around the racetrack in the tree towers that surrounded it. Each person in a different tower.

Jin decided to help Jinyoung and Mika keep time since he wasn't participating and Key, as always, would be filming the event. He always uploaded the content of everything they did to their Youtube channel, for all the fans to see. What ever he didn't upload to their channel was put together at the end of the year in a highlight reel that fans could watch on Netflix.

The riders all gathered at the start-line waiting for JinYoung to hit the buzzer and begin the two laps of pure hell, otherwise known as the Iron-balls challenge. Remembering how all the riders were the last time they played, Key moved closer to the tree line and farther away from the track.

He really didn't feel like getting ran over by a bike this time because once the bullets got to flying, staying on the track became the **LAST** thing on people's mind.

Everyone waited on bated breath for the buzzer, adrenaline coursing through their veins in anticipation of the race. Finally, JinYoung sounded the buzzer and the game began.

In a hail of paintball bullets, the riders tried their best to make their way around the course. Some going fast while others swerved all over the track in an effort to avoid the striker's rage. Screams of pain, the striker's laughter and the roar of engines rained down over the dirt track.

4 riders fell off their bikes as they got caught in a barrage of pellets. While others simply got knocked down by other riders as they attempted to out run the striker's aim.

Kai felt his whole world crumble in searing pain as his body was lit up in brightly colored paint. " **AH, FUCK! My NECK**!" he yelled. GD fired again and, again, he hit his mark. " **FUCK, MY BACK!** " Screamed Kai painfully.

" **LICK MY PUSSY AND MY CRACK**!" Cackled Baekhyun, as he drove passed him. Immediately, his laughing turned into groans of pain as he took two hits to the chest and four to the thigh.

Taking a deep breath from the pain, then shaking his head, he mumbled. "That's what I get for trying to be funny."

The strikers were having a blast. Chanyeol was shooting anyone within his range while GD and Lorne were having a great time taking out the long-ranged riders.

Jungkook was living out his call of duty fantasy, purposely shooting only his team members and Yugyeom.

The rider's bodies were littered with paint and welts; some of the wounds bleeding as they neared the end of the torturous 2 lap challenge from hell. 

The only one still laughing, aside from the strikers, was TOP. His whole chest was covered in paint and he had a trail of blood that went from the top of his shoulder to his elbow but he was so high that he didn't even feel the pain.

Finally, one by one, they all finished the race but there was no _real_ winner. Everyone had taken their fair share of pellets. 

However, JinYoung announced that it was a tie for fastest time between Jackson and Bling. So, it came down to who had the least marks between the two of them. Jackson sported 4 painted welts, with the one on his thigh bleeding pretty badly.

At first, everyone thought that Jonghyun didn't have any because they couldn't see them while he was sitting down.

It was Chanyeol who caught a glimpse of paint on Bling, Laughing. "Hey, Bling. Stand up man."

When he did all the riders burst into laughter. He had two bright pink marks right on his left booty cheek and another dangerously close to his crotch.

"Which one of you shot me in the ass!" He yelled laughingly.

"Lorne is the only one with bright pink pellets man." Yelled a laughing GD, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Jonghyun's eyes found hers and she just shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help that I have a one-track mind when it comes to you." She laughed. "At least I didn't shoot you in the dick this time."

On that note, they ended the game. 

Everyone headed back to Bling's main garage to grab some ice bags and figure out what to do next.

It was still early after all.

* * *

 **(Highlights from Key's camera)**


	9. When Bling's Away the Kids Will Play

**_A/N: Sorry for such a long hiatus from this story, but we back! LOL! To make up for my long absence in updating, please enjoy this slightly longer chapter. Well, about 1000 words longer than I usually write for this book._ **

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_ **

* * *

"How is this fair, again?" Grumbled Kai, as he watched Bling hit a stalefish backflip into the foam pit with so much ease it made the trick look like anyone could do it.

However, they all knew the difficulty it took to pull off such a complicated trick. So, it came as no surprise when the judges of their impromptu competition gave the 17-time gold-medalist all 10's.

It had been decided after the havoc of the Iron-balls challenge, that they'd practice some moves out in the pit for the upcoming X-games. It would give them all a chance to perfect old moves or invent new ones for the impending competition.

Which, _naturally_ , led them to where they were now; knee deep in a full-scale pit bike to foam pit rivalry, for best trick.

Those who had been too injured from the compound's shenanigans offered to be judges. While, Jinyoung and the ladies manned the first aid station. Once again, Key had decided that he would record everything on his trusty camera.

"Man, shut the hell up Kai." Yelled Bam2x from the comfort of his comfy judge's lounge chair. "You just mad because we gave that wack ass nac-nac no hander of yours a 3 ½ across the board. The speed bump upside your head went harder than you did."

At that, everyone laughed, and Kai fumed in silence at the injustice of it all.

Yet, Lorne had become rather silent. The reality that Jonghyun would be leaving in the morning had begun to wear on both her nerves and her heart. Leaving her in a sort of weird funk. Aware of her feelings, Mika tried to cheer her friend up the best way she knew how.

"Remember the day we met these crazy bastards?" She giggled nudging a sullen Lorne with her shoulder.

"God, how could I forget." Scoffed a now smirking Lorne, as she thought about that day that now seemed so long ago.

Looking up from her ice bag duties, Lani beamed. "Oh! I've never heard this story, but I've always wanted to know how you guys ended up with Bling and Charisma."

Moving away from the ice chest, she came to stand near the other girls under the first aid tarp. JinYoung found himself also curious about the story, and inconspicuously moved closer as well.

Taking a deep sigh, Lorne reminisced softly. "Well, it all started when Mika and I went to the Monster Energy Supercross competition 3 years ago. We had no idea that they had been checking us out the moment we walked through the gates but we found out real quick when Special's wingman ass approached us with the opportunity of a lifetime."

* * *

**3 years and 5 months ago:**

The crowd was slowly dispersing now that the competition had ended and the medals had been given out.

Mika and Lorne had decided to stick around for a while, until the exit gates were a little less crowded.

So, to pass the time, they made their way towards the slightly muddy racetrack to check out the supercross riders and make fun of the groupies that were now swarming the track.

Even though the rain had stopped hours ago, the track had been soaked and it became like muddy quicksand to the shoes of those walking across it. Whether it be the heels of the groupies looking to bed one of the famous riders or the moto-boots of the riders who gathered to congratulate the winners of today's events, the mud didn't seem to discriminate on the victims it took.

They watched in morbid fascination as groupie after young groupie slipped and slid, trying in vain to sashay their way to the moto-enthusiast of their choice.

Laughing, when said motorist only glanced at the try-hard girls, before turning back to their conversations with those still standing on the podium.

"I swear these hoes don't love they self." Giggled Kamika as Lorne nodded in agreement. "How hard is it to let them come to you? I mean, if a man wants you then he'll find a way to let you know he's interested, right? Ain't no need for all the shit they doing because ain't nan one of them men checking for they asses."

Sighing, Lorne co-signed. "I know girl. This is just sad. Entertaining but really sad."

Unbeknownst to them, that they had also been the topic of discussion on the podium of moto-medalists.

They had noticed the girls immediately after they walked past them through the gated arena.

Bling had been in a deep conversation about the upcoming Las Vegas Red-bull freestyle moto event with Big Bang, when he paused mid-sentence. He couldn't take his eyes off the smiling face of the beauty 15 feet in front of him, on the other side of the gate; as she and her equally pretty friend looked for their seats in the bleachers.

Neither had been dressed up, most likely due to the rain. Yet, they both managed to make the simple jeggings and thin hoodies look breathtakingly immaculate.

Especially, the one wearing the bright pink Fox hoodie.

Turning around, Taeyang and Daesung looked to see what had captured their friend's attention.

"Damn, they bad as fuck." Smirked D-lite, licking his lips as he too eyed the pretty friends. "And they know it to."

Coming up to join in on the conversation, a sweaty Charisma immediately noticed where his friends were looking.

As his eyes landed on the girls, he smirked. "I want the one in the white DC hoodie. Which, judging by Bling's drooling and staring over at the one in pink, I doubt that's going to be an issue."

Yet, before they could talk about it anymore, the announcer yelled that the competition had been about to begin.

Which led them to their current predicament. Now, that the games were over and Special took gold with Key getting the silver, they were trying to decide who and how they would approach the girls.

Hopefully, **before** they left the arena.

Yet, somehow that got turned into a wagered challenge to race their cars against Big Bang. It started with GD mentioning that he and his team had all brought their cars in the toy haulers attached to their trucks. Just in case they had decided to hit the town after the games.

Charisma, then mentioned that his team had done the same and boasted that Shinee's cars were faster, and thus the gantlet had been thrown.

As they argued and set the rules for the bet, Special had taken it upon himself to fix the other situation before the crowds completely cleared at the exits.

Quietly, he stepped away from the podium and headed in the girl's direction. Noticing, immediately their topic of conversation as he approached.

"Yeah, that is a damn shame." He agreed, interrupting and slightly startling the gossiping friends. Approaching the gate that separated the track from the stands, he easily hopped over it.

"Hey. I'm Special." He introduced. "My friends and I were kind've wondering if you girls wanted to stick around and hang out with us. See, we have this bet with the Big Bang team over there, and well we kind of need some other people besides ourselves to compete, you know."

Noticing the dubious looks the girls were giving him at his half-assed explanation, he elaborated. "It's nothing too crazy, just a race like the one you ladies saw today."

At their collective Oh's, he watched as they thought over his invitation.

Nodding their heads, Mika and Lorne agreed.

"Sure, it sounds kinda fun." Beamed Lorne.

They weren't stupid, both girls knew of the antics that those guys were famous for, everyone did. From TOP ski diving naked with no parachute over the ocean, to Jonghyun's steel monstrosity he called the maga-ramp of bodily devastation nearly killing 2 people who dared to jump it; everyone was well aware of the mayhem those guys caused.

Yet, like everyone else, they were curious to see what it looked like firsthand as the handsome men did such things.

"I'm Lorne and this is Kamika. Most people just call her Mika, though." She introduced lightly.

Nodding, he jumped back over the gate and extended his hand out. "Shall we, ladies?" He winked playfully.

Smiling, they each let him help them hop over the gate; happy that, unlike the groupies, they had opted to wear motorcycle boots.

Looking out at the arena, Bling scanned the benches to see if the girls were still there. He had gotten pulled into Charisma's bullshit and momentarily forgotten about the girl he had saw earlier.

Finally, his eyes drifted towards the track where they met a smirking Special and the two women walking in front of him.

Beaming brightly, Onew gave Jong a thumbs up, mouthing. "Her name is Lorne." As he pointed to the pink hoodie clad girl and Bling felt himself smile in return.

"Lorne."

* * *

"So, if it wasn't for Special, we would have never found our way down there that day." Giggled Lorne, as she retold the story wistfully. Her and Jong had an instant connection from the moment Special had introduced them and it had only grown stronger over time.

"Yeah, and because of Charisma's stupid ass bet, we ended up in the passenger seats as they raced down some random dirt road, way out in Malibu." Sighed Mika shaking her head. "After Bling won, he took Lor on a drive in his Lambo up the coast to celebrate."

Giggling, Lani gasped. "So, that's what happened, huh? Wait, I thought you guys said that Lorne had sex with Bling 3 hours after they met?" She remembered that conversation very clearly and needed further clarification. Granted, she really didn't but she was nosy and had asked anyway.

"I did," smirked Lorne slyly. "Right on the hood of his car. We parked at this private beach and he asked if I wanted to get wet. Well, I'm sure you can guess how the rest of that conversation, or lack thereof, went."

However, what every else she had been about to say came to a screeching halt over the roar of yelling people.

"Oh, shit! Turn left, turn left." They screamed voices overlapping in panic.

Looking towards the foam pit, they all watched in horror as Sehun's bike began to veer right.

Sailing passed the _no right turn_ sign, he and his bike careened past the steel ramp and hit the corner of the shorter wooden ramp. Screaming as he sailed through the air, he slammed into the bigcat with a sickening crunch. His bike landing right next to him, as his body crumpled to the ground in a broken heap.

Immediately, TOP and the others raced to him to evaluate the damage and keep him talking, as Jonghyun called the ambulance.

Without a doubt, Bling was sure that he would need to be lifted by helicopter to the hospital, 20 miles away.

Seeing that he was conscious, Key interrogated. "You know, it said no right turn."

Keeping still, Sehun painfully agreed. "Yeah, I know."

"So, how do you feel about that?" Asked Key as he zoomed in on what he could make out of Sehun's face from within his helmet, with his camera.

"I think it's a lie," replied Sehun contritely.

"So, do you think it worked out well than?" Added GD as he carefully tried to assess if Sehun's neck had been broken.

"Nah, not the greatest." Came his pitiful response.

"And, why is that?" Probed Key over the roar of the approaching helicopter.

"I turned right," admitted Sehun guiltily.

The Medics soon landed in the field not far away and leaped into action. After strapping Sehun to the spine board, they carefully carried his semi-conscious form to the waiting medical chopper. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided that they would go with him, promising to call when they had news of his condition.

Competition now over, the gang took all the bikes back into the garage and called it a night.

It had taken a lot longer than previous years but it finally happened. Someone had to be air lifted out of the compound.

As Bling turned off the lights to the garage and headed inside, he could only hope that would be the first and last time, this season.

**(Footage from Key's Camera)**

* * *

Softly, she kissed his lips once more.

Almost, as if trying to memorize everything about them. It was early morning, the sun had yet to even break across the horizon, when the couple had to tearfully part ways.

"It's two days, Lor. Just, two days and I'll be right back home." Jonghyun comforted.

He knew that after Chanyeol had called back last night to inform them all of Sehun's broken back, Lorne would have an even harder time with him leaving.

Yet, even he had not expected so many tears and had almost decided against going all together. He could only remember one other time when she had been this distressed over him leaving, and that had been when Special had done virtually the same thing. Only, instead of the bigcat, it was the top of a pine tree that broke his fall and his back in 2 places.

"Hold down the fort for me baby." He cooed as he wiped her tears and caressed her face. "If you have any problems getting the guys to behave while I'm gone, call Sonic. I promise, when I get back, I'll make you forget I ever even left."

Sniffling, she nodded. Still a little upset but trying to make herself feel better about it. She knew she was being silly but whenever a major accident happened around there, she liked to keep Jong close.

She had been relieved to hear that Sehun would still be able to walk, even after breaking his back. That, like Special, it had broken in a place that required a special cast but wouldn't leave him paralyzed.

As Chanyeol had so eloquently put it; for as bad a situation as it was, it couldn't have gone any better.

However, she still wished like hell that DC didn't have such crummy timing. She knew her man would make every excuse he could to get out of staying the full two days, but it still bothered her that he was leaving.

Sighing, she tried to add some cheer in her voice. "Could we take the Black Pearl out for some fun when you get back?" She suggested softly.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. "Of course, we can. Besides, now that GD is here to water whip everybody to hell on the tubes, it's a must that we take her out on the lake this year."

Pulling away, he looked at his phone. "I gotta go," he sighed. Pulling her back into a hug, he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lor. I'll call you as soon as I get off the plane."

Nodding her head, she watched as he got in his car and pulled out of the car port.

She didn't go back into the house until his taillights were no longer visible from the long driveway that led to the highway.

* * *

Emotionally exhausted, Lorne decided to stay in the house. And that had been going fine for her, until everyone else had enough.

They wanted to cheer her up and help take her mind off everything for at least a little while. The only problem with that was trying to figure out how.

No one had seen Big Bang all morning and being that they were usually the only ones aside from Special that came up with fun things to do, everyone else had been at a loss.

Unbeknownst to the others, before he boarded his plane Bling had made a call to TOP, letting him know that Lorne wasn't taking his leaving very well. After assuring his worried friend that he had everything under control and would cheer up the crestfallen girl, TOP got off the phone and got to planning.

He knew _exactly_ how to get her back in good spirits but he also knew that they had to be careful. The last thing he wanted or needed was anybody else, or even worse Lorne, getting injured so he did the only thing he could think off.

"Ji, you called em, right?" Asked TOP as he went over the plan with his leader. Shockingly, he hadn't had anything to smoke nor any edibles all morning.

He wanted a clear head when they did this. Today wasn't about him it was about Lorne and he loved her like a little sister. So, for her, he would hold off on all that until he made sure she had a good time. Today after all was all about good ol fashion semi-safe, fun.

"Yeah. They said they'll be here in an hour and stay for about 8." Nodded GD as he and Special finished tying the knots on the rope. "Damn, when is the last time we did something like this?"

"2 years ago. It was a fun but dumb idea then and an even dumber shitty idea now." Laughed Taeyang as he secured the other ropes. "But Lorne loved this. So, if it makes her happy then I'm all for getting a little banged up and dirty."

Walking around the track, they made sure everything was in place. That the dirt hills were smooth, and the track didn't have any debris.

It had been obvious when they first got there that morning that Jonghyun hadn't used this track since they had that last time. It had taken about an hour but they had managed to clear all the weeds and rocks that had collected there from the lack of use.

Once satisfied, they all left to inform everyone of the day's events, and to go get Lorne.

* * *

Silently, he used the sliding door to let himself in. Smiling, when he found Lorne watching highlights from the Vegas Red-bull games. For a while, he too, just watched the screen as GD sped through light after light on the strip with Trixie.

Lorne giggled when she watched her screaming face light up on the screen. Grinning, as she yelled for Ji to go faster and Key begged him to slow down. Feeling the couch dip beside her, she turned to face a grinning TOP. Watching as he reached over into her bowl of popcorn and grabbed himself a hand full.

"Shit, if I would've known this was all it was gon take to get you out ya funk, I woulda just told Ji to bring Trixie around front and take you for a drive right quick, ya dig?" Chuckled TOP lightly.

After throwing the popcorn in his mouth he quickly chewed and swallowed. Sighing, he explained. "But since it has now been about 9 hours since Jong left and you have yet to leave this house, it is now my duty to drag ya ass into some fun."

Getting up, he took the remote from her and turned the TV off. "Come on baby girl. Pitty party hours are officially over. It's time for some good ol fashion fun." He laughed even as she made a face.

Confused but slightly amused, Lorne got off the couch. "What the hell do you have planned?" She queried suspiciously.

"What's the one thing we do when we get here?" He countered raising an eyebrow. "Think about it Lor-Lor. After chaos crossover and the Iron-balls challenge. What comes next on the Big Bang to do list?" He probed as she took on a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly, the answer hit her like a half ton semi on a slick road and her eyes lit up. " **NO WAY**!" She laughed. "Yang hates that race! How in the hell did you get him to agree to it?"

Giving her a side hug, he ruffled the top of her hair playfully. "Now you know, we'd all do anything to cheer you up." He side-eyed slyly. "So, it ain't take much convincing."

Pushing away from him, Lorne darted upstairs, calling over her shoulder. "Let me go change into my Fox gear and white moto-boots. Tell GD, I call Winnie Von Winnington."

"Now, you know damn well, ain't nobody but you getting near that bright ass pink monstrosity." TOP huffed playfully. "Besides he brought that basilisk out the garage for this one. And don't forget your helmet and body armor. I be damned if you get hurt on my watch. Ain't even tryna explain that shit to Bling."

Doing as instructed, Lorne practically leaped down the stairs. Once dressed and together, she and TOP sped to the racetrack. Nearly putting the rhino on two wheels, they skidded to a stop in front of all the participants. Each had already broken into teams and gotten onto their vehicle.

Seeing, that Lorne and TOP had joined the party, Sonic smiled. "Okay, niece. Now that you're here we can start. Winnie Von Winnington is already waiting for you over there with Yang and Special." Winking at her, he added. "And good ol' Uncle Eric, added a little something for you this year to make things more interesting."

Turning to the rest of them, he stated the rules. "I want a good clean race. And by clean, I mean pretty much anything goes, except running people over. That will get you a 20 second penalty the first time and disqualified if done a second. To win both, drivers and rider need to make it to the finish line and the rider must stay on the couch at all times. Fall off and you lose."

Watching, as everyone nodded that they understood the rules, he finished. "Due to Sehun's impromptu no right turn, right turn. We have EMTs and full medical staff at our disposal for the next 8 hours. So, I'm not saying get out here and get hurt but if you do, we're covered. Anyway, welcome to the 4th annual Couch Potato Mash-a-thon! Key as always brought out the drone to film everything and since Bling is gone, I'll be your host. So, lets get this shit started!"

With that said, everyone lined up at the start line. Lorne watched as the riders loaded their couches with ammunition, and the drivers ensured that their weapons were at the ready in the supped-up quads, if you could call them that anymore.

Each quad was tricked out to match the driver. Since most people there hadn't thought to bring their quad, Special and Yang had pulled the spares from the guest house garage. Bling had always kept them there just in case more people wanted to participate. They were huge with random themes. One was decked out to look like an ice cream truck, while another looked like the bat mobile. Each quad had been named to go with its theme.

Since Minnie's had died an untimely fiery death, the last time they had competed in the race, he had chosen to drive Jong's Bling Machine.

Self-explanatory, the Bling Machine was iced out in about 1 million dollars' worth of Swarovski crystals and trimmed in 24kt gold. And as always Kai was his rider but this year Lailani would be his second instead of Daesung, like it used to be.

Which left the other big change, usually both TOP and GD would be aboard the Bling Machine. However, this year GD brought out his quad The Imperial Basilisk. A bright red quad customized to look like an angry fire breathing Chinese Dragon. He hardly ever brought it out the garage unless he was going to compete with it in an event. So, to see him do this just because he knew it would cheer her up made Lorne smile brightly. Since Big Bang had practically invented the game, he chose to ride without a second and as always TOP would be his couch rider.

Minho's Flaming Frog always made her laugh but it was the matching helmets that nearly sent her over the edge. But with the equally competitive Mika as his second and, as TOP had dubbed, lil Kookie Overwatch as his rider, she would have to keep them at least 25 feet away from her.

That brought her to her quad, Winnie Von Winnington. The undefeated champion, of this race. TOP liked to call the bright pink quad a monstrosity because no other words could quite describe it. The Brainchild of Special, it was literally a distorted version of a flamingo. Well, if said flamingo was addicted to meth and possessed by the devil. The best way that she could think to define it, was if the Suicide Squad version of the Joker had a one-night stand with a flamingo and then cheated with the shark from Jaws. Who, then, gave birth to a leering, bright eyed, hot pink, bird demon.

Once Lorne had started dating Jong, he offered to build her one of her own but the moment her eyes fell on Winnie, she had wanted no other and Special gladly went from driver to second. With Yang always being the rider, they won flawlessly. Looking around the quad, she finally found what Uncle Eric had added for her.

Grinning, she ran her hands through the extra ammunition bucket. "Minnie might be driving The Bling Machine but it looks like we got the real ice today boys!" Cheered Lorne as she began loading her gun.

Patiently, the drivers and riders waited for the flag to drop and the race to begin.

Eyeing them all one last time, Sonic dropped the flag and sounded the horn.

With tires squealing and the roar of engines, the race began.

Smirking, Lorne immediately peeled out, while Taeyang launched the first attack on the quad nearest to them. Grinning over at RM, she leaned over and spartan kicked him right off his quad.

Watching in satisfaction as he tumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust and his second immediately took over.

As the game began, all hell broke loose and Lorne couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**(Footage from Key's Drone)**

* * *

A/N: For all of you that probably don't know what the hell a stalefish backflip is, here is a video of what it looks like:


End file.
